Old Mistakes, New Beginnings
by Lincoln Six Echo
Summary: Something different happens at the end of ROTS. Anakin asks for ObiWan's help and is taken away from Mustafar before the emperor arrives...ObiXAni friendship or Slash You decide!
1. 1

Old Mistakes, New Beginnings

By Lincoln Six Echo

A/N: this is a special story that can be read as a simple Obi-Wan/ Anakin friendship story or as an Obi/Ani slash—but this is not our typical slash too. The slash in this story is very "pure" and this is a story of love, not romance, a love that can push two close friends to do something neither of them would have thought possible.

Most of the chapters show only friendship and they are common to both story lines. But there are chapters that deal with the slash side of the story.

Since the story works well in both versions I will post both of them and leave to the readers the choice of which version they want to read. When the time comes, I will post two versions of the same chapter (ie Chapter 7- Friendship and Chapter 7-slash) and the readers will decide which version they prefer to read. The chapter simply sporting a number are common to both storylines.

PART ONE

_Mustafar_

Obi-Wan deflected another of Anakin's blows and realized with dismay that his former apprentice's attack had had him back away so much he was now on the edge of the platform.

A step more, and he would fall in the river of lava that ran beneath them.

He looked around, searching for a way out and found it. He jumped toward the safety of a low cliff, just above the soft black sand of the riverbank.

"It's over, Anakin!" he exclaimed spreading his arms. "I have the high ground." _Yes, Anakin, please stop here…Don't make me kill you…_

Anakin piloted the platform to the shore and growled, "You underestimate my power!"

"Don't try it," Obi-Wan said again, his voice full of desperation, but it was too late.

Anakin leapt off the platform, aiming to land behind Obi-Wan's back— but the Jedi master was quicker. His lightsabre whirled and slashed, cutting off both Anakin's legs and his left arm.

Anakin tumbled down the embankment and rolled to a stop near the edge of the lava river, clawing at the black sand with his mechanical arm in an attempt to escape the scorching heat.

Obi-Wan looked down, at his fallen friend, and let the pain in his heart burst free.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!" he cried, as tears streaked his face. _Why Anakin, why?_

Then he bent and picked up Anakin's lightsabre and began to walk away. He stopped,

looked back a last time and added, "You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you!"

Below his feet, Anakin burst into flame. Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, not wanting to see as the red-yellow tongues devoured the flesh and the skin of the man who had been his closest friend.

He was about to take his first step to climb back toward the landing platform, when a wheezing sound stopped him.

"Help me… Obi-Wan…don't leave… me…here…please…"

Obi-Wan stopped as his heart, the heart he had thought broken beyond repair by Anakin's betrayal, started beating faster with renewed hope. There had been something in that plea… a softness that had been missing from Anakin's tone since he had become an adolescent.

Slowly, cautiously, almost afraid it would be a trick, Obi-Wan turned around. His heart constricted at the sight welcoming him. The flames had left Anakin's body and face almost unrecognizable, the charred torso and head of what once had been a man.

Obi-Wan felt like throwing up at the sight, not because he was disgusted, but at the mere thought of how much Anakin must be suffering.

"Please…Master…" Anakin wheezed, raising his head and looking straight at Obi-Wan. His eyes were blue, with no hint of the yellow he had seen during their fight. They were clear despite the pain, and shining with tears.

"Help me… Obi-Wan…" Anakin whispered again and the Jedi Master made his decision.

He could not, would not leave a pleading man there. He would take Anakin with him, and help him in every way he could.

Obi-Wan stepped down the slope and knelt at Anakin's side. The damage inflicted by the flames was even more terrible at close inspection and the smell of burned flesh caused his stomach to churn.

He reached out to take Anakin into his arms, but the poor man cried out in pain at the barest of contacts. Obi-Wan looked toward the landing platform and the sleek Nubian cruiser parked there. Maybe there was something he could use as a stretcher on board…

A glimpse of metal flashed through the sky, and Obi-Wan felt the darkness closing in around them both. He knew that ship: the Chan­cellor's shuttle. Now, he supposed, the Emperor's shuttle. Yoda had failed. He might have died. He might have left Obi-Wan alone: the last Jedi.

Obi-Wan frowned. His time was running short. He had to act quickly. He focused deeply into the Force and held his hands out toward Anakin. He levitated the charred torso and head off the sand and up, toward the rocky path that led to the landing platform.

Palpatine's shuttle had disappeared on the other side of the planet, and Obi-Wan hoped it would allow him enough time to reach the cruiser, board it and fly away.

Anakin was conscious as Obi-Wan levitated him, and his grateful eyes never left his master, helping the Jedi to maintain his concentration despite the exhaustion caused by their fight.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Obi-Wan reached the landing platform. Padmé's unconscious form was no longer sprawled on the pavement, and he hoped it was because Threepio had carried her inside the ship, and not because she had regained her senses.

He was totally exhausted; physically, emotionally, and mentally, and he had not the strength to face her, and her reaction upon seeing what had happened to Anakin, just now.

Threepio appeared on the ramp of the ship, gesturing with his arms. "Master Kenobi! We have Miss Padmé on board. Please, hurry. We should leave this dreadful place. Oh dear…but this is Master Anakin. He seems to be hurt pretty badly."

Obi-Wan just nodded as he took his precious cargo inside the ship and gently deposited it on a couch.

"I will be back soon," he whispered, and Anakin tried to nod with his head.

Obi-Wan left the room and went to check Padmé, who was lying on a nearby sleep cot.

"Obi-Wan?" she murmured weakly. "Is Anakin all right?"

He could not answer her, not just then, so he simply looked at her sadly. He brushed her hair back as Padmé blessedly dropped back into unconsciousness.

Obi-Wan walked to the cockpit and lowered himself onto the co-pilot's seat, rubbing his face with his hand, trying to brush away some of his tiredness, as Threepio piloted the cruiser away from Mustafar.

"Where should we go, Master Kenobi?" the droid asked after a few moments.

"Both Anakin and Padmé need immediate medical assistance. Scan frequencies for one used by Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. His ship is the Tantive IV. Tell him of our situation, he will tell you where to go."

"Yes, Sir. I will do so."

"Good. I will be with Anakin or Padmé, call me only when we reach our destination or if some kind of problem arises."

"Yes, Sir."

Obi-Wan returned to Anakin's side. The young man's breath was more laboured than before, and the Jedi used the Force to turn him on his back, and put a pillow beneath his head in the hope of making it easier for Anakin.

Obi-Wan had enough medical knowledge to know his former Padawan's condition was desperate. The scorching heat had damaged his lungs and the raw skin he could see here and there was already infected by the sands that had stuck to it.

Anakin had lost his senses and Obi-Wan was grateful for it. Nobody deserved to suffer so much—not even Darth Vader.


	2. 2

Obi-Wan was pacing back and forth along an observation room of the Polis Massa Medical Centre, from which he, Bail Organa and Yoda were watching what was going on in two adjoining surgery rooms.

In the one on the left, Anakin was fighting for his life, as a team of medical droids tried to repair to the damage the flames and the heat had done to his body. It was a desperate attempt, they all knew it, but it had to be done.

In the one on the right, Padmé was being examined to check her condition and that of her child. The woman had not regained consciousness since Mustafar and it was worrying the three men.

A medical droid left her side and hovered to where three onlookers were waiting.

"Medically, she is completely healthy," it reported, "but for reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan asked, shocked.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

"Babies?" interjected Senator Organa.

"She's carrying twins."

"Save them, we must," Yoda commented, hitting the pavement with his stick.

"Yes, Sir. We will do our best," the droid answered, before returning to the operating room.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and closed his eyes, releasing his anguish into the Force. He had not expected this. He had been sure Padmé would recover and hoped that her presence would be helpful during Anakin's recovery… if he could be saved.

"Master Kenobi?" Bail Organa murmured, touching his upper arm. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked at the senator with questioning eyes. "The chief medical droid attending Skywalker is gesturing to you. I think it wants you to go there."

Obi-Wan nodded and forced his stiff legs to carry him inside the surgery room.

He could sense in the Force why his presence had been requested.

Anakin was dying.

His life force was fading rapidly and the anguish Obi-Wan had felt returned tenfold. He tried to release it to the Force, but he failed.

He stepped near the operation table, and Anakin slowly turned his head to face him. The Jedi leant forward, bringing his ear close to the oxygen mask covering the dying man's mouth.

"Master…" Anakin croaked as he tried to raise his mechanical arm to touch him.

Obi-Wan reached out with his own arm and took the durasteel hand in his own.

Anakin weakly squeezed his fingers. "Forgive… me… Master…" he whispered, as the light began to fade from his blue eyes.

Obi-Wan took a harsh breath and nodded. Then, forcing the words past the lump in his throat, he voiced his forgiveness.

"Yes, Anakin, I forgive you. I- be at peace my friend… I will guard over your family."

Anakin attempted a smile, then his eyes glazed, as his life force was extinguished.

Obi-Wan reached up with his free hand and closed his friend's unseeing eyes.

He bowed his head in sadness, and did not let go of Anakin's hand until Master Yoda came by his side and gently pried his fingers open.

"Returned to the Light, young Anakin did in the end. As a Jedi, he died. Peace in the Force he will find."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "I know," he whispered, watching as the droids covered Anakin's body with a sheet.

"Come, Master Kenobi, many things to discuss we have. Senator Amidala died, but her children alive are. Strong in the Force, they are. Decide what their future will be, we must.

§

Bail Organa, Obi-Wan and Yoda sat around a conference table on the Tantive IV.

"To Naboo, send the Senator's body..." Yoda said. "Pregnant, she must still appear. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept."

"We must take them somewhere so that the Sith will not sense their presence," replied Obi-Wan.

"Split up, they should be."

Bail Organa smiled gently and interjected, "My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved by us."

Both Obi-Wan and Yoda nodded in approval. It was a good choice.

"And what of the boy?"

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him."

"I will take the child and watch over him. I will protect him from the worst of the planet's dangers, until he can learn to protect himself," Obi-Wan said, his voice gaining more purpose with each word.

"Like a father you wish to be, young Obi-Wan?"

"More an... eccentric old uncle, I think. It's a part I can play very well. To keep watch over Anakin's son—" Obi-Wan sighed, finally allowing his face to register a suggestion of his old gentle smile. "I can't imagine a better way to spend the rest of my life."

_Thank you, Master._

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he sat straighter on the chair. He could have sworn he had just heard Anakin's voice…

"Something wrong, Master Kenobi?" Yoda questioned.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master, just a passing thought. Nothing really important." Evidently his exhaustion was catching up with him, causing him to imagine things.

They all stood up as Yoda said, "Until the time is right, disappear we will."

Bail Organa then bowed and left the room, eager to contact his wife and tell her of baby Leia.

Obi-Wan was about to leave too, when Yoda stopped him.

"Master Kenobi, wait a moment. In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you."

"Training??" Obi-Wan repeated, puzzled.

The older master almost smiled. "An old friend has learned the path to immortality."

"Who?"

"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me . . . your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in stunned surprise. "Qui-Gon?" he exclaimed. "But, how could he accomplish this?"

"The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with him, I will teach you."

"I will be able to talk with him?"

"How to join the Force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force you become. Even your physical self, perhaps."

For the first time in ages Obi-Wan smiled broadly, as he settled back on his chair, waiting for Yoda's first lesson, his exhaustion forgotten.


	3. 3

Obi-Wan looked around himself, pleased with the results of his handwork.

When he had discovered it, the hovel was in a terrible condition. Abandoned for years, it had been left at the mercy of the weather and the sand storms, but now Obi-Wan had breathed new life into it.

He had repaired the door and the roof, cleaned the floor, repainted the walls and bought some furniture to make it habitable.

It was just a small and humble place set in the Jungland Wastes, but it was perfect for him. It was within walking distance from the Lars homestead and the settlements of Mos Espa and Anchorhead, but isolated enough to ensure he would be left alone.

Smiling to himself, Obi-Wan walked outside to check that the vaporator he had traded with his eopie was working well, then returned inside and knelt down near his sleep cot.

He closed his and relaxed. He had not been in deep meditation since he had left for Utapau… how many days before? He could not even remember, so off-centred he was.

It was now the time to open himself to the Force and meditate on what had happened, no matter how difficult it would be.

So far Obi-Wan had kept his pain, his grief, his sense of guilt bottled inside. He had released his emotions only when they threatened to engulf him—but he had not let go of them.

Now…now it was the moment to try doing it, because only when he would find his peace again would he be able to commune with Qui-Gon.

_There is no try, Master. To do or not to do, remember?_

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyelids, as he cursed himself.

He was hearing Anakin's voice again. As he had on the _Tantive IV _and during his journey to Tatooine.

He truly needed to meditate, because these hallucinations were beginning to worry him.

_You aren't hallucinating, Master. I am really talking to you. Reach out with your senses, and you will discover I am very close to you._

Obi-Wan was now sure he had heard a voice. Anakin was talking to him from the netherworld of the Force, as Qui-Gon had done with Yoda.

He stretched his perceptions and gasped in surprise. It felt like… Anakin was very near.

_Because I am. I am kneeling in front of you. Open your eyes, Master, and you will see me._

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stared in amazement. Anakin was indeed kneeling in front of him. His image was translucent, glowing and bluish around the edges, similar to a hologram projection. His body was whole again and he looked exactly how he had the day Obi-Wan had left for Utapau, the only difference being his right hand, which was flesh again.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured stunned, raising a trembling hand to touch a bluish shoulder. His fingers met only air and he retracted his arm sharply.

"How are you Anakin?" he then inquired, not the most brilliant of questions, but what do you ask a ghost?

"I am well, Master. The Force has given me the gift of retaining my consciousness after my death," Anakin smiled gently.

"Like Qui-Gon?"

"Yes. I have met him here, along with other Jedi. But he cannot appear to you as I do. He can only talk to you."

"Because he is not the Chosen One?" Obi-Wan asked, as a part of his mind wondered at how _normal_ his voice sounded. It was like he was used to have conversations with dead people…

"No. Because, because he is not powerful enough in the Unifying Force. Also, his training in the Ways of the Whills was not completed when he died. He is sure you and Master Yoda will be able to appear like me when your time comes."

Obi-Wan nodded. It made sense. "I would like that. It would allow me to keep on training and help Luke even after my death."

Anakin smiled. "That's it, Master. But I hope that moment will come as late as possible."

"You don't want me there?" Obi-Wan tried to joke, although it sounded lame in his ears. "Are you enjoying your freedom?"

Anakin turned totally serious. "I am enjoying my freedom, Master, but not from you. From greed. From ambition. From need. From my constant desire of having more. From most of the things that prevented me from becoming a good Jedi and led to my downfall."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan uttered, reaching out again to touch the translucent shoulder. "I-I…"

"Shhh, Master. I know you want to talk—and I know we must talk. But not now. You must meditate, and start unburdening your soul. Only then you will be able to commune with Qui-Gon and start your training."

Obi-Wan nodded, "You are right."

"Nice to hear you say so, Master. I will go away now and leave you to your meditation." Anakin smiled and started fading away.

"When you will be back?" Obi-Wan hurried to ask.

"When the time is right." And speaking so Anakin vanished, leaving him alone.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and released it slowly as he tried to cope with what had just happened. He had never expected it.

Anakin had returned from the netherworld of the Force. They had seen each other. They had talked. The Force had granted them the chance to make amends for past mistakes, and Obi-Wan was resolute to do that. He needed to know where he had failed with Anakin in order to not commit the same mistakes with Luke.

Nodding to himself, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and began his meditation.


	4. 4

Anakin did not appear in the following weeks, but Obi-Wan did not worry about it. Anakin had said he would be there when the time was right for them to talk, and he was aware that time had not yet come.

Obi-Wan's emotions about what had happened to the Jedi and the role Anakin had played in it were still too confused, and he suspected they would be for a long time.

In the meantime the Jedi master dedicated himself to other tasks, as he tried to get settled in his new life.

Tatooine was harsh, unforgiving, a difficult place to live. During the days the heat was scorching, while the nights were chilly. The water his vaporator produced was murky and tasted of dirt, and the sand infiltrated everywhere.

Bail Organa had given him enough credits to live comfortably for at least twenty years, but Obi-Wan did not want to risk being noticed by the Hutts or some other criminals.

Going around with a fat pocket was the best away to attract unwanted attention, especially because nobody in his right mind and with all that money would chose to live on Tatooine unless forced to do so for other reasons.

So Obi-Wan had decided to save his credits as much as possible, and give the impression he was living on the planet because he could not afford anything better.

He did not need much, thus it was easy to save money. He was a Jedi, used not to having many possessions, and his travels across the galaxy had made him able to eat everything—well, excluding the bugs he had seen Anakin eat during the wars.

He made his trips to Anchorhead or Mos Espa as scarce as possible, and gave his name as Ben. When his surname was asked for-- which was not very often because on Tatooine people learned soon to mind their own business-- he gave his true one, because Kenobi was a common name in many areas of the Republic… of the Empire.

He became soon aware that most of the people he come in contact with considered him crazy, because only a mad man would try to live in the Jungland Wastes, where the Sand People would likely kill him in a few months at most.

Obi-Wan just smiled when he heard those comments. He had repelled the Tuskens enough times that the tribes had started avoiding the area where his hovel was located.

Once he had taken care of his most material needs, Obi-Wan dedicated to appease his more spiritual ones.

He spent several hours every day in deep meditation, opening himself completely to the Force, letting it act as a balm on his weary soul—but the first time he had attempted it, he had almost recoiled from how strong the dark side had become.

Obi-Wan had seen the holonet and knew that without the Jedi there was no one left able to stop the advance of the Empire. Oh, he was aware Bail Organa and other leaders faithful to the Republic planned to organize a rebel alliance against Palpatine, but they could do nothing against a Sith Lord.

Even without having an apprentice to help him, Palpatine had lost no time in establishing a tyrannical rule. Those few planets that had openly rebelled against the creation of the Empire had been crushed by the Imperial army. The beautiful Kashyyyk had been one of the first to fall, and its inhabitants had been killed or enslaved.

Fear, violence, greed, and suspicion were spreading like wildfire across the Galaxy, feeding the dark side and making hard for Obi-Wan to find the light he craved. However he was stubborn, and after spending a day fighting against the darkness that threatened to engulf him, offering a false reprieve for all his pains, he finally found a sparkle of light.

Obi-Wan opened fully to it, and let the light side of the Force wash over him and soothe his soul—at least as much as it was possible for the moment.

Letting go was still impossible for him. How could he let go of the fact that his best friend, the man he had trained since he was a child had betrayed everything Obi-Wan had believed in and became the very thing he had sworn to destroy? How could he let go of the fact that, as consequence of this event, the galaxy Obi-Wan had served for his whole life was now in the hands of a Sith Lord? And more importantly, how could he let go of the awareness that, ultimately, he was the one responsible for all of this?

_That's not true, Obi-Wan, and you know it._

Qui-Gon's voice echoed in his ears and Obi-Wan opened his eyes, searching for his old master's form, before he remembered what Anakin had told him about Qui-Gon's impossibility to appear.

"Master?" Obi-Wan called softly, his eyes darting here and there in his hovel, as his senses stretched to search the never forgotten Force signature of the man he had loved as a father.

_I am here, Obi-Wan,_ the incorporeal voice answered.

"I am happy to be able to talk with you again, Master. I missed you."

_I missed you too, although I have watched over you all these years._

"Then you know how badly I failed you," Obi-Wan lowered his head.

_Failed me? How?_

"With Anakin. You trusted me with his training, but I was not a good master for him."

_That's not true, __Obi-Wan. You were a wonderful teacher, and you are a great Jedi Master. What happened with Anakin is not your fault—or at least is not only your fault. We all have our fair share of blame_, Qui-Gon said, his voice filled with sadness.

"We?"

_Yes. Me, Anakin, you, the Council and, of course, Palpatine._

Obi-Wan sat straighter. He was surprised to hear Qui-Gon admit he was responsible for something going wrong. He had always loved his master dearly, but he had learned along the years that Qui-Gon could be very stubborn and set in his ways when he decided something was right. He often held on to his convictions even when proved wrong.

"How were you responsible?"

_I committed several mistakes, the first of which was to claim Anakin was the Chosen One in front of him. That news should have stayed a secret for the boy, because it was that knowledge—and the use Palpatine made of it – that led Anakin to be arrogant. My second mistake was to try forcing the Council to accept Anakin as __a __trainee while they were all concerned about other matters. I should have waited for a more appropriate time or handled things differently. Instead I tried to force their hand with the result __that __Anakin ended up listening to their rejection and their opinion he was dangerous. This was one of the reasons he never really trusted the Council. My behaviour that day caused you pain and gave Anakin the impression I didn't trust or respect the Council. And then came my greatest mistake-_

"You mean trusting me with Anakin's training?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice full of bitter irony.

_Yes, but not for the reason you believe,_ Qui-Gon explained. _As I said before you were a great master, but the point is I had no right to make you promise to train Anakin_.

"You were dying, Qui-Gon. You did what you thought right."

_For Anakin, yes, but not for you, Obi-Wan. I forced you. I obliged you to take a padawan you didn't choose. You know as well as me that__the Force leads a master to his or her padawan and vice versa. I, instead, took the decision in my hands and demanded from you a promise I had no right to ask, because it involved your life, not mine. For this, I humbly beg your forgiveness, Master Kenobi._

Obi-Wan was taken aback by Qui-Gon's last words. He had not expected it. He had sensed from the tone of the incorporeal voice, that had Qui-Gon still had a body, he would now be kneeling in front of him, waiting for his forgiveness.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and reached out with his hands, imagining to pose them on Qui-Gon's bowed head.

"You are forgiven, Master Jinn…Qui-Gon…my friend."

When Qui-Gon spoke again, here was a hint of a smile in his voice. _Good. Now that this is settled, I suggest we begin with your first lesson. The way of the Order Of The Whills is long and difficult, even for a great Jedi master like you. _A pause, then Qui-Gon added, softly, _Have I ever told you how very proud I am of you, Obi-Wan?_

"You did now, Master," Obi-Wan answered with a smile. "Now let's start this lesson…"


	5. 5

Time passed, and Anakin did not return.

Under Qui-Gon's tutelage, Obi-Wan took his first steps to learn the Way of The Whills. He progressed well, although hampered by his constant worry for Anakin.

Qui-Gon suggested Obi-Wan had to meditate more about the causes of his worry, and meditate he did. It was during these moments of self analysis and deep communion with the Force that Obi-Wan came to see he had not failed Anakin as he had first thought.

Yes, he still had his part of responsibility for what had happened, but the really guilty party was Anakin. This realization caused him to feel anger. Toward Anakin. Toward Palpatine.

Up to that time, Obi-Wan had felt guilty because he had caused Anakin's death—and it was a miracle the weight of his grief had not destroyed him. However, he now saw the larger picture.

He had fought his friend because said friend had become a Sith and destroyed the Jedi. Because he had seen him kill younglings and attempt to murder his own wife.

Obi-Wan had gone to Mustafar harbouring the hope he could bring Anakin back to light, but the young man's reaction had killed that hope. And even if, in the end, Anakin had returned to the light, it did not erase from Obi-Wan's memory and heart what he had done during his time as Vader.

He had murdered the Jedi, betrayed the Republic, become a Sith, destroyed the only home Obi-Wan had ever know—and for what?

"Why Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked aloud one day, his words echoing in his empty hovel, his voice loaded with a mixture of anger and a desperate need to understand.

He was not expecting an answer and thus he was almost shocked when Anakin appeared in front of him.

"I did it out of love," the Force ghost replied, as he sat down near Obi-Wan. "Or at least I thought it was love. In reality, it was only a twisted version of it. You would call it morbid attachment or obsession, and you would be right."

Obi-Wan did not let himself be moved by the pain he heard in Anakin's voice. He narrowed his eyes and questioned, "You did it for love? For Padmé, the woman _you_ tried to choke and who then died because_ you_ broke her heart?"

Anakin turned his head away, unable to sustain Obi-Wan's gaze. "No… I now realize I did it for myself. Padmé… Padmé would have never wanted me to do it."

Obi-Wan felt part of his anger dissipate. He was not the kind of man that held grudges. Life, experience, his training as a Jedi and his disposition had taught him it was useless and dangerous, especially when there was no way to turn back the time.

"What happened, Anakin?" he asked more gently after a while, when it was clear Anakin would not speak without a prompting.

Anakin returned to face him, his gaze filled with pain. "I was scared, Master. Terrified. I had been having visions of Padmé dying in childbirth. I-I thought I could not live without her. So I searched for a way to save her and…Palpatine offered me one." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, as if to gauge his reaction, but the Jedi master kept his face impassable, although he was everything but that in his heart. "He told me I could save her if I got powerful in the dark side, that I would be able to prevent her from dying."

"And you believed him."

"Yes, I did. I believed him and like an idiot I fell for his lies. I murdered the Jedi, betrayed everything I believed in and everyone I loved…and for what? For nothing!" Anakin almost screamed as tears streaked down his ethereal cheeks. "Padmé died in childbirth, exactly like in my vision, because _I_ broke her heart. She is here in the Force, but she doesn't want to even come near me. Nobody here wants to. There are thousands of Jedi that for one reason or the other have retained their consciousness, and none of them want to have anything to do with me. The only exception is Qui-Gon, and I think he does it out of pity, not because he really wants to be near me." Anakin swallowed hard, trying to calm down, but when he talked again, his voice was shaky. "I did what I did because I was afraid to lose what I loved and I ended up losing it because of my own actions." He smiled bitterly, "Is it not a fitting punishment, Master?"

And speaking so, Anakin disappeared, leaving Obi-Wan alone with his conflicting emotions and thoughts.

§§§§§

A few days elapsed before Anakin returned to visit Obi-Wan. The Jedi master knew their talk was far from over, but he did not try to commune with Anakin as he did with Qui-Gon.

He thought Anakin needed time to think-- Obi-Wan certainly did. He spent hours pondering what Anakin had said to him.

Obi-Wan had not been surprised when Anakin had admitted his love for Padmé. He had known their feelings were stronger than friendship, but he had turned a blind eye on them. The war was raging, and Obi-Wan had thought Padmé had a positive influence on Anakin. She helped him to relax, to forget the brutality of the battlefronts, to stay calm and focused.

He had not predicted that Anakin's feelings would turn into an obsession, that the vision of Padmé's death would cause the young man to completely lose his perspective.

Had not Obi-Wan told Anakin many a time that the future was always in motion? Had not he advised to be careful when he saw the future?

And why, if he was really so scared, had not Anakin asked help from Obi-Wan? Why had he turned to Palpatine?

Was not Obi-Wan his friend too?

Why had Anakin not trusted him?

These were the questions that tormented Obi-Wan as he waited for Anakin's return. Life on Tatooine was slow and simple, especially if compared to his hectic schedule during the wars, leaving him plenty of time to think.

Obi-Wan commented on Anakin's words with Qui-Gon, but his old master had not been able to give him any answers to his questions. He just told Obi-Wan that he would have to ask Anakin.

So the day the Force ghost finally reappeared, Obi-Wan did not lose time in asking the questions that had been eating him alive in the previous days.

"Why did you not trust me, Anakin?" inquired Obi-Wan as he sat down on his sleep couch, arms crossed on his chest.

Anakin's did not answer immediately, but walked around the room, until he sat on a low stool. He leant forward, elbows resting on his tights, hand loosely joined together.

"I don't really know, Obi-Wan."

"You don't know?" Obi-Wan shook his head, unbelieving. "You don't know why you went looking for help from Palpatine because of your vision, instead of coming to me? I thought we were friends."

"We were!!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I don't think so. How could we be friends if you didn't trust me? I trusted you, Anakin. Why didn't you trust me?"

"But I did, Obi-Wan! I trusted you in battle. You know it."

"Yes, that's right, we trusted each other on the battlefield," Obi-Wan nodded. "We trusted the other with each other's life-- but apparently, not with what was in our minds and hearts."

Anakin ran a hand through his hair. "You are right, Master. I trusted you in certain things… but not in others. When it came to certain matters, I trusted Palpatine more."

"What matters?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"My feelings. My emotions. My… attachment to my mother and Padmé." Anakin sighed and looked earnestly at Obi-Wan. "You know, Master, I have had some thoughts on this on my own, and I would like to explain them to you. Will you listen to me?"

"Of course I will," Obi-Wan answered, leaning forward, his eyes never leaving Anakin's.


	6. 6

"I think everything started when I was still a child, after our arrival to Coruscant after the events of Naboo, when I started my training. As you know I had troubles getting settled in to the Temple because of my different upbringing."

Obi-Wan nodded. He remembered those days well, and how out-of-place Anakin had been.

"I had no friends back then and I acutely missed my mother. I missed her and the love and affection she had always bestowed on me." Anakin swallowed hard, staring at his former master. "I looked to you to get that affection, Master—but you would not give it to me."

Obi-Wan felt blood leave his cheeks. "Padawan…I..." he uttered, his voice weak.

"No, Master, you don't have to apologize. Along the years I have understood why you could not behave with me as my mother did. I have understood that it was not because you were uncaring, but because your upbringing had been so different from mine. You had no idea of what I needed because you never knew your mother's love."

"But I loved you Anakin… I still do."

"I know, Master," Anakin smiled, "and I love you too. But back then I needed you to demonstrate it to me in ways you probably would never consider appropriate for a Jedi."

Obi-Wan frowned, trying to understand what Anakin meant. His heart constricted at the idea he had not been able to give to his Padawan what he had evidently needed so badly.

The Jedi master lowered his head as he murmured, "I failed you, Anakin. I am deeply sorry."

Anakin shook his head. "Yes, you failed me, but is not your fault. Qui-Gon has told me he never was the most affectionate of masters. He told me he seldom praised or smiled at you when you were a boy. How could have you behaved differently with me if this was everything you knew?"

"I should have," Obi-Wan furrowed his brow wishing, not for the first time, he could turn back time and do things in a different way.

Anakin sighed. "You are always the same, Master. Give you an inch and you will find a way to take on yourself all the blame."

"Of course I blame myself. Who else should I blame?" Obi-Wan replied, sarcastic.

"Qui-Gon had his share of guilt, if it is so important to assign blame to someone. And so had the Council." Anakin smiled sadly. "I can now see I was too old to be trained. My former life had filled me with needs the Jedi could not fulfil, because they could not understand them. Qui-Gon was wrong to insist I be trained and to make you promise to do so—and the Council was wrong to allow it. I was powerful, yes, but already too set in my ways to become a Jedi. I should have never been trained."

"No!" Obi-Wan shook his head. "It was right to train you, but it was wrong to trust me with the task. I thought I could train you as well as Yoda and Qui-Gon did with me, but I was wrong. I failed to see your needs and I failed to instil in you the Jedi's way regarding attachments."

"No," Anakin replied adamant, "it's not you fault. It's mine. I refused to listen and to let go as you told me, and Palpatine supported my actions. He gave me the affection I craved and encouraged me to hold on to my love for my mother and Padmé. He told me he saw nothing wrong in breaking the rules a little bit, and I believed him. He was a wise man, the respected leader of the Republic, and I thought it was all right to follow his advice. How could I imagine he had other motives. I was only a child."

"And so Palpatine started corrupting you from the start…" _right under my nose_, he thought but did not say.

Anakin nodded. "Yes. He undermined the Jedi's teaching, and since I trusted him I never thought it was such a bad thing."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. "I see," he murmured, continuing to stroke his chin. He really did. Palpatine had always showed interesting Anakin's "well-being". The man used to say he was looking after the boy's progresses because Queen Amidala had asked him to do so, and the Council had decided there was no problem with it. Until the last phase of the wars no one had a reason to suspect there was something amiss with Palpatine, thus the Jedi had not seen any reason to prevent him from visiting Anakin now and then.

Thus they had given to a Sith the free access to the Chosen One, and the man had used it well, fulfilling the needs the Jedi could not fill. Obi-Wan wondered briefly if Qui-Gon would have been able to give Anakin what he needed, but given the way he had raised Obi-Wan, he was not sure he would have behaved differently.

Silence reigned on the room for a while, then Obi-Wan returned to his original question.

"So this is why you didn't come to me when you had the vision about Padmé? Because you didn't trust me enough?"

Anakin seemed to take a deep breath. "There are other reasons… I was afraid you would have asked questions I could not or did not want to answer—and that you would report me to the Council."

"What questions?" Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow.

"About my relationship with Padmé… and about the visions I had in the past about my mother."

Obi-Wan smiled bitterly. "I knew you and Padmé were much more than friends, but I kept it to myself. I even covered for you a couples of times with Master Windu. Or did you think I was totally blind and deaf?"

"No, Master. I knew you suspected something, but even so I was sure you would be shocked if you knew Padmé and I were married."

"What!?!" Obi-Wan almost sputtered.

Anakin looked at him, sadly. "We married just after Geonosis."

"Geonosis? But you were still a padawan back then! It means- it means that when you took your vows as a knight, you were already breaking them!" Obi-Wan was outraged. He stood up and started pacing, running a hand in his hair. "How could you do it, Anakin?"

"I was wrong, I now know it. But I loved Padmé and I thought I could have both her and the Jedi."

Obi-Wan did not reply. What else there was to say? He returned to sit on his bed, rubbing his beard. "What about your mother?"

"Do you remember that I dreamt of her before Geonosis?"

"Yes, I remember it, but you never told me what those dreams were about."

"I saw her die, Master. That's why I was on Tatooine when you asked help from Geonosis."

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin was hiding something, but he could not allow it. Not now when everything else was laid in the open.

"What exactly happened there? I am aware your mother died, but nothing more. I had wanted to ask you, but the outbreak of the war pushed it out of my mind."

"When Padmé and I arrived at the Lars homestead, I was informed that my mother had been kidnapped by the Tusken raiders. I tracked them down and found her. She had been beaten and tortured, and she died in my arms. So I…" Anakin's voice died, and he lowered his eyes, unable to hold Obi-Wan's gaze.

The Jedi master felt a shiver run along his spine. He had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, he did not want to hear it any more. But he had to.

"What did you Anakin?" he asked in a firm, yet gentle voice.

"I killed them. All of them: men, women and children. I left no one alive," Anakin answered, his tone dull and emotionless.

Obi-Wan took a harsh breath and closed his eyes. This was even worse then he had imagined. Not only had Anakin touched the dark side while he was still his padawan, but Obi-Wan had been oblivious to it. Some Jedi master he was! How could have he missed it? It was all his fault… "I should have let them _shoot _me..." he said.

"What?"

"No. That was already too late—it was already too late at Geonosis. The Zabrak, on Naboo—I should have died there, in Qui-Gon's place —"

"Stop this, Obi-Wan!" Anakin all but screamed, using his name for the first time since Mustafar. "It's not your fault, it's mine! I did listen to what you taught me. I _knew_ I was doing something terribly wrong when I raised my 'sabre with hate and anger against the Tuskens. I could hear your voice, your teachings as I struck them down, but I ignored them. My fury overwhelmed me and I relished in its power. Afterward…," Anakin continued more quietly, "I felt ashamed of my actions. I was terrified you would discover what I had done, thus I tried badly to make amends. I tried to be a better padawan, to listen more to your advice, to be calmer, less impulsive, to meditate more. I wanted you to be proud of me, not repulsed. And after a while I thought I had become the Jedi you wanted me to be. I-I was so happy the day you told me I was wise and strong, and that you were proud of me—but deep inside I knew how hurt you would be if you knew what I had done. If you knew about the Tuskens and Padmé, and how I had killed Dooku in cold blood when he was already harmless…" Anakin fell on his knees in front of Obi-Wan. "Will you ever be able to forgive me, Master? I know I have no right to ask you this, but, of all the people I loved, you are the only who remains and I don't want to lose you too…"

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin prostrated in front of him and the heart he had thought already broken beyond repair seemed to shatter again.

A part of him wanted to shout to Anakin that he should have not done what he did if their friendship really meant so much to him. However, Obi-Wan was a Jedi and was all too aware of the part he had played – knowingly or not – in Anakin's fall.

He loved Anakin. He had loved him even when they had tried to kill each other, and he would always love him. Anakin had returned to the light before dying and had now found the resolve to confess all his crimes to him. There was no way Obi-Wan could not bestow on him the forgiveness he sought and needed.

So Obi-Wan knelt too and reached out with his hand, letting it hover over Anakin's shoulder.

"I hope you will forgive me too."

Anakin raised his startled eyes and Obi-Wan added softly, "I ask your forgiveness for not giving you what you needed as a child and, of course, for causing your death on Mustafar. You must know fighting you was the hardest thing I had to do in my life."

"You didn't cause my death on Mustafar. You killed Darth Vader and freed me from the trap I put myself into. You have nothing to ask my forgiveness for—but you have it if you need it. I forgive you, my Master. My friend."

"I forgive you my Padawan, my friend," Obi-Wan said softly, with all the sincerity he could instil in his voice and the Force and his heart, his poor battered heart, leapt with gentle joy when he saw Anakin smile.

No more words were exchanged afterward. The two friends kept on kneeling in front of each other, until Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sank into deep meditation.

He opened himself to the Force and felt a sense of peace he had not sensed since before the beginning of the wars. Obi-Wan let himself float in the Force currents, distractedly yet acutely aware of Anakin's presence near him.

And then, finally, he opened himself fully and let go of his pain, his anguish, his guilt.

When he resurfaced to his consciousness, hours later, Obi-Wan felt like a new man.

Young and free, ready once again to do his duty to the galaxy at the best of his capacity.


	7. 7 FRIENDSHIP

That night Obi-Wan slept better than he had in years. When he woke up he felt well rested and more hopeful toward the future.

He now knew the mistakes he had committed with Anakin and was adamant not to repeat them with Luke when the time to train him would come.

_Luke_. Obi-Wan smiled as he thought of the child, and he decided to take a trip to the Lars homestead him.

----

It took Obi-Wan two hours to reach the moisture farm, but he was lucky because Owen was not home and Beru felt free to invite the Jedi inside the house.

When Obi-Wan had contacted Owen Lars to inform him of Anakin's and Padmé's death and of the need to find a home for their son, the young man had first refused to take care of Luke. It turned out that he was fearful of the Jedi and that the newborn had inherited his father's powers, and he did not want to have anything to do with them.

Luckily, Beru Lars had been able to change her husband's mind—up to a certain point. He made clear to Obi-Wan what he would not allow the Jedi to have contacts with the child.

Obi-Wan had accepted the man's terms, confident that when the time was right, the Force would bring Luke to him. He had agreed to check the child from afar, so it had been a pleasurable surprise when, one day, Beru had spotted him looking at her and Luke from the border of their property and had approached him.

She had offered to Obi-Wan to hold Luke and when he had asked, "Why?" she had simply smiled and commented he too had the right to stay near the child since he obviously loved him so much.

So that morning Obi-Wan could spend a couple of hours with Luke, and he filled them telling the child and Beru some of the pranks Anakin had pulled as a boy.

He stayed at the farm, basking in Luke's strong Force signature until he sensed Owen's presence come closer.

Not wanting to cause troubles to Beru, Obi-Wan thanked her and took his leave. He set a good pace for his trip home, but he soon slowed down, when he felt he was not alone.

"Anakin?" he called to the empty air.

"I am here, Master," came the answer as Anakin appeared at his side.

"Good afternoon," Obi-Wan greeted him with smile.

"Good afternoon to you, Master. You look well today."

"I feel well. Yesterday's talk helped me a lot."

"Me too," Anakin replied with a smile.

"Good."

They walked in silence for a while, then Anakin asked, "How is Luke?"

Obi-Wan smiled, and it reached his eyes, making him look younger than his thirty-nine years. "He is well. He is growing up fast, and well-cared for. He looks a lot like you."

"Let's hope he inherited only my looks and not my faults too," Anakin murmured.

Obi-Wan did not reply, but he reached out with his hand, and tried to squeeze Anakin's forearm in support. He met only air, but his friend flashed him a grateful smile.

"You know, Master, I don't understand why you didn't decide to keep Luke with you. Why are you leaving him with the Lars, to be raised as a normal child, instead of bringing him up as a Jedi?"

"It's a good question. The main reason is that I didn't want to put him in danger. I am a searched-for man, Anakin. I have no doubt there is money over my head and keeping Luke with me would be too risky. Also," Obi-Wan took a deep breath, "also Master Yoda believes that one of the causes of the Jedi's downfall, was that we were not able to adapt to the new times as the Sith did. So we decided to have Luke raised in a different way. When the time will come – and it will – the Force will bring Luke to me, and I will train him to be a Jedi.

Anakin nodded. "Do you think he will be strong enough to kill Palpatine?"

Obi-Wan stopped and looked at his friend with earnest eyes, "He is our only hope, Anakin. I _have _to believe he will be."

Anakin stared seriously at Obi-Wan and raised a hand, letting hover over the Jedi's shoulder. "I am sure you will train him well, Master—and I can feel he will not let you down as I did."

Silence fell on the two friends, as Obi-Wan continued his trip home, but it was not a heavy one.

They had both spoken the truth and they were now strong enough to accept it.

§§§§§

Time passed and Obi-Wan adjusted reasonably well to the harsh life on Tatooine. The heat did not way wear him down as much as it used to.

His days were filled with tasks that kept his body honed, his mind sharp and his soul at peace.

He trained daily under Qui-Gon's guidance, slowly but surely progressing his mastering of the Way of the Whills.

He executed katas every sunrise and sunset, aware it was important to keep his body in good shape, not only to be able to protect Luke should the need arise, but also because he had the feeling his exile would be very long. He could not allow himself to get slow, or lazy.

He tended to his place and the small kitchen garden he managed to grow thanks to some judicious use of the Force, and went in town only when absolutely necessary to buy supplies.

He took weekly trips to the Lars homestead, sometimes alone, sometime with Anakin, and he spent hours watching the boy grow up, rejoicing as a proud father when he saw Luke walk for the first time or utter his first words.

Anakin came to visit him almost every day and they spent a lot of time talking or simply basking in each other's presence, meditating together. Free from the misunderstandings and the deceptions of the past, their friendship strengthened and deepened.

They sometimes listened together to the holonews, both of them equally haunted by the news of the atrocities the Empire committed in order to bring "peace" in the galaxy.

The two men, one flesh and blood, the other pure spirit and emotions, listened, mourned and drew strength from each other and the hope they both harboured in Luke.


	8. 7 SLASH

**WARNING: This chapter will include some slash! If you are interested only in the friendship version, SKIP THIS!**

That night Obi-Wan slept better than he had in years. When he woke up he felt well rested and more hopeful toward the future.

He now knew the mistakes he had committed with Anakin and was adamant not to repeat them with Luke when the time to train him would come.

_Luke_. Obi-Wan smiled as he thought of the child, and he decided to take a trip to the Lars homestead him.

----

It took Obi-Wan two hours to reach the moisture farm, but he was lucky because Owen was not home and Beru felt free to invite the Jedi inside the house.

When Obi-Wan had contacted Owen Lars to inform him of Anakin's and Padmé's death and of the need to find a home for their son, the young man had first refused to take care of Luke. It turned out that he was fearful of the Jedi and that the newborn had inherited his father's powers, and he did not want to have anything to do with them.

Luckily, Beru Lars had been able to change her husband's mind—up to a certain point. He made clear to Obi-Wan what he would not allow the Jedi to have contacts with the child.

Obi-Wan had accepted the man's terms, confident that when the time was right, the Force would bring Luke to him. He had agreed to check the child from afar, so it had been a pleasurable surprise when, one day, Beru had spotted him looking at her and Luke from the border of their property and had approached him.

She had offered to Obi-Wan to hold Luke and when he had asked, "Why?" she had simply smiled and commented he too had the right to stay near the child since he obviously loved him so much.

So that morning Obi-Wan could spend a couple of hours with Luke, and he filled them telling the child and Beru some of the pranks Anakin had pulled as a boy.

He stayed at the farm, basking in Luke's strong Force signature until he sensed Owen's presence come closer.

Not wanting to cause troubles to Beru, Obi-Wan thanked her and took his leave. He set a good pace for his trip home, but he soon slowed down, when he felt he was not alone.

"Anakin?" he called to the empty air.

"I am here, Master," came the answer as Anakin appeared at his side.

"Good afternoon," Obi-Wan greeted him with smile.

"Good afternoon to you, Master. You look well today."

"I feel well. Yesterday's talk helped me a lot."

"Me too," Anakin replied with a smile.

"Good."

They walked in silence for a while, then Anakin asked, "How is Luke?"

Obi-Wan smiled, and it reached his eyes, making him look younger than his thirty-nine years. "He is well. He is growing up fast, and well-cared for. He looks a lot like you."

"Let's hope he inherited only my looks and not my faults too," Anakin murmured.

Obi-Wan did not reply, but he reached out with his hand, and tried to squeeze Anakin's forearm in support. He met only air, but his friend flashed him a grateful smile.

"You know, Master, I don't understand why you didn't decide to keep Luke with you. Why are you leaving him with the Lars, to be raised as a normal child, instead of bringing him up as a Jedi?"

"It's a good question. The main reason is that I didn't want to put him in danger. I am a searched-for man, Anakin. I have no doubt there is money over my head and keeping Luke with me would be too risky. Also," Obi-Wan took a deep breath, "also Master Yoda believes that one of the causes of the Jedi's downfall, was that we were not able to adapt to the new times as the Sith did. So we decided to have Luke raised in a different way. When the time will come – and it will – the Force will bring Luke to me, and I will train him to be a Jedi.

Anakin nodded. "Do you think he will be strong enough to kill Palpatine?"

Obi-Wan stopped and looked at his friend with earnest eyes, "He is our only hope, Anakin. I _have _to believe he will be."

Anakin stared seriously at Obi-Wan and raised a hand, letting hover over the Jedi's shoulder. "I am sure you will train him well, Master—and I can feel he will not let you down as I did."

Silence fell on the two friends, as Obi-Wan continued his trip home, but it was not a heavy one.

They had both spoken the truth and they were now strong enough to accept it.

Time passed and Obi-Wan adjusted reasonably well to the harsh life on Tatooine. The heat did not way wear him down as much as it used to.

His days were filled with tasks that kept his body honed, his mind sharp and his soul at peace.

He trained daily under Qui-Gon's guidance, slowly but surely progressing his mastering of the Way of the Whills.

He executed katas every sunrise and sunset, aware it was important to keep his body in good shape, not only to be able to protect Luke should the need arise, but also because he had the feeling his exile would be very long. He could not allow himself to get slow, or lazy.

He tended to his place and the small kitchen garden he managed to grow thanks to some judicious use of the Force, and went in town only when absolutely necessary to buy supplies.

He took weekly trips to the Lars homestead, sometimes alone, sometime with Anakin, and he spent hours watching the boy grow up, rejoicing as a proud father when he saw Luke walk for the first time or utter his first words.

Anakin came to visit him almost every day and they spent a lot of time talking or simply basking in each other's presence, meditating together. Free from the misunderstandings and the deceptions of the past, their friendship strengthened and deepened.

They sometimes listened together to the holonews, both of them equally haunted by the news of the atrocities the Empire committed in order to bring "peace" in the galaxy.

The two men, one flesh and blood, the other pure spirit and emotions, listened, mourned and drew strength from each other and the hope they both harboured in Luke.

And then one evening something happened to bring Obi-Wan and Anakin even closer—as close as either of them had ever imagined becoming.

---

Obi-Wan had felt uncharacteristically restless for the whole day, so much so that he had found it difficult to sit still during his meditation with Qui-Gon.

His old master had noticed it, but Obi-Wan had brushed away his concerns, thinking he would deal with his restless by working out for a longer time when the heat decreased.

As soon as the sunset began, Obi-Wan had gone into the almost circular clearing he had found between the rocks, the only place he felt was safe enough to use his lightsabre, without risking being seen. He had switched on the training droid he had brought with him and started his training session.

However, at the end of the long workout, the only thing he had obtained were sore arms.

The restlessness had not disappeared and it was while eating his dinner that Obi-Wan realized – or finally decided to admit it to himself—the cause of it.

More than three years had elapsed since he had found sexual release at the Temple of Xaiar uhr' Ar °°°. Now his body was making him aware that he had other, not so spiritual needs that he needed to appease.

Obi-Wan sighed and knelt on the floor, resolute to purge such feelings and needs, as he had done for most of his adult life.

He closed his eyes and opened himself to the Living Force, but he soon realized it was not a good idea. It was spring on Tatooine, and the wild life mating season was reaching its peak. He could sense banthas, kryat dragons and other animals mate all around him. The lust of the males, the instinct to procreate of the females—and it did everything but quell Obi-Wan's needs.

He stood up and started pacing. He knew himself well enough to be aware this was not one of those occasions he could care for with some manual stimulation. He needed more. A partner, a woman. Where he could find her? Going to Anchorhead and paying a prostitute was out of question. He had never condoned that sordid commerce of flesh, and he would not start now. But where did it leave him?

"I can try to help you, Master," a familiar voice said softly, startling him.

Obi-Wan had been so taken by his problem he had not even sensed Anakin's arrival. He smiled weakly to his friend, who was now sitting on his bed, before his mouth opened in stunned surprise when he thought back to Anakin's words.

He had not said, "Can I try to help you?". He had said, "I can try to help you." Affirmation, not a question.

Obi-Wan stared speechless at Anakin as his friend murmured, "I can sense your frustration, Master. I know what is bothering you and I think I can help you to find the release you crave."

Obi-Wan blushed to the root of his hair. "You…you are suggesting that I…you…We..." he all but croaked.

Anakin looked away, clearly embarrassed, before he returned to face him. "Yes," was his quiet, firm answer.

"But you… you like women, Anakin… and so do I…" Obi-Wan almost stammered, not even considering how ridiculous it was that this was his major concern, when instead he should wonder about what Anakin was planning since one was of them was alive and the other dead.

"I know. But I love you, Master. Obi-Wan. You are my best friend and the centre of my world. I wish to help you, and given my actual existence as a pure spirit… I don't think my sex or yours matters that much…"

"I don't want you to feel like you are obliged to do it," Obi-Wan replied. "Will you…will you enjoy this—whatever it is what you plan to try?"

Anakin's eyes shone, as he stood up and moved closer to him. "I don't want to do this out of obligation. I want to do it for you, but also for me. Please, let me show you my love for you…"

Obi-Wan listened in silence, as his shock disappeared. What Anakin had said made a lot of sense.

He loved his friend and cherished him and his company. He trusted Anakin with his mind, his heart and his soul. Would it be so strange to trust him with his body too?

Making up his mind, Obi-Wan took a deep, steadying breath and nodded. "What- what do you want me to do?" he asked, pleased that his voice sounded calm.

"I don't _want_ you to do anything, Obi-Wan. But it would be probably more comfortable for you if you removed your clothes and reclined on the bed."

Obi-Wan nodded and slowly took off his clothes, his trembling fingers fumbling with his belt and the fastenings of his trousers.

He then wrapped a towel around his waist, moved to lie on his sleep couch and waited, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

"This will never work if you don't relax," Anakin scolded him gently, his voice sounding very close.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and discovered his friend was now sitting on the edge of the mattress. He could see Anakin looked as nervous as Obi-Wan felt—but there was also eagerness.

Somehow it made Obi-Wan relax, and he smiled, uncrossing his arms and lowering them at his sides.

Anakin smiled back and then gently, almost hesitatingly he raised a hand and posed it on Obi-Wan's bare shoulder.

The translucent fingers passed through Obi-Wan's body, making his skin and flesh tingle warmly, a strange but pleasurable sensation.

"Did you feel something?" Anakin whispered, looking anxiously at him as he retracted his hand.

"Yes. It was nice."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, please."

Anakin smiled and put both his hands over Obi-Wan's chest, caressing him and filling his being with that pleasurable tingling.

Obi-Wan writhed slightly as the hand moved down his body and his movements loosened his towel. The sensations Anakin's touch was causing spread along his nerves, to his spine, to his lower belly and finally his manhood.

Obi-Wan moaned, in pleasure but also in embarrassment, as he felt his sex stir and harden.

"Shhh…" Anakin murmured. "Don't fight it, let it happen. Enjoy the feeling."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let himself be lulled by that soft, persuasive voice, and gave himself to the moment. He threw away the towel, fully baring himself to Anakin's eyes, and opened to the Living Force, resolute to enjoy the experience without worrying about what would happen next.

He panted softly as the sensations coursed along his spine, setting his nerves and skin afire and then moaned loudly when he felt the distinct sensation of fingers tips circling his nipples, just as he liked.

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. How was it possible? Anakin's hands were now posed on his temples so how…

_Shhh_, Anakin repeated, speaking straight into his mind and Obi-Wan understood. Anakin was inside him, and was stimulating the pleasure centres in his brain.

All of Obi-Wan's desire to know fled him when he sensed phantom hands – hands that knew exactly where he liked to be caressed and where he enjoyed firmer touches – slide over his body.

Neck, shoulders, chest, flanks, belly, legs, the hands were everywhere, making pleasure sparkle wherever they touched.

Obi-Wan writhed and moaned under that sensual assault, as Anakin's touches in his mind filled him with almost unbearable bliss.

He raised his arms, wanting to embrace Anakin and pull him close, but his hands met only air. He lowered them back to the mattress and gripped the bed covers, as his hips started thrusting in the empty air.

"Anakin," he panted, eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back and then he cried out when he felt a confident hand wrap around his member and stroke him.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried again as his orgasm exploded, and in that moment of ecstasy he felt Anakin's soul intertwine with his own, merge with his own, and, if only for a few moments, it felt like they were the same being, two halves of the same person come together.

Then the sensations faded. Obi-Wan recovered from his daze to find himself lying on his bed, his sweaty skin growing cold, his belly covered by his seed.

In any other occasion he would rush to wash himself and to slip into some clothes, but not this time. He felt too boneless and sated to even think of cleaning up.

His joining with Anakin had been amazing and so incredibly meaningful there were no words to describe it.

Forcing his eyes open, he looked up at Anakin, who was still sitting at his side, his hands now folded in his lap, his head lowered.

"How do you feel?" he whispered.

Anakin raised his head, his face full of wonder. "That…that was incredible, Master. Obi-Wan. I've never felt anything like this…I didn't even imagine something like this could exist." He smiled broadly and added, "Wow!"

Obi-Wan smiled back, feeling as happy as…well, he could not remember the last time he had felt so happy. "I know what you mean, Anakin, I know…." He reached out with his hand and Anakin took it between his own, the now familiar tingling spreading along Obi-Wan's arm.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes and Obi-Wan murmured, "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too, Master. Now sleep, my friend. It's getting cold and late."

Obi-Wan nodded. He stood up, brushed his belly with his discarded towel, and slid beneath the covers, smiling when he saw Anakin lying by his side.

"Good night," he whispered as his eyelids grew heavy.

"Good night, Obi-Wan. Rest well."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and relaxed against the pillow, totally at peace with himself and what had happened.

The last thing he felt before sleep claimed him was the now familiar tingle on his cheek, where Anakin's ethereal lips posed a gentle kiss.

°°° See my story "There is no passion, there is serenity".


	9. 8 FRIENDSHIP

PART TWO

_Tatooine, 19 years later_

Obi-Wan critically studied his image in the mirror, turning his head left and right to have a better view.

He had never been a vain man, but he had to admit he did not like to look so much older than his real age. He was only 57, but it looked like he was already 75.

His beard and hair were thin and snow white, and his face was lined with a web of wrinkles put there by Tatooine's unforgiving suns and the pain caused by the galaxy's suffering.

Only his eyes seemed to be the same as he was younger: kind, gentle, lively and, hopefully, wise.

"You look very distinguished, Master," Anakin commented from behind his back.

Obi-Wan turned to see his friend's translucent form leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, lips bent in an ironic grin.

Obi-Wan scoffed. "Yes, very distinguished indeed. I look exactly like the old hermit everybody thinks I am."

"You forgot to add "crazy" to your description. The people believe you have some loose wires here," Anakin tapped his temple.

"And pray, tell me, who is responsible for this?" Obi-Wan replied sarcastically as he left the small fresher.

"I don't know…" Anakin answered nonchalantly as he followed him, "even if, I suppose your talking to yourself when in town contributes a lot to spread the idea you are a bit crazy…"

"That would not happen if you just refrained from asking me questions or making comments when we are around other people!" Obi-Wan answered, a bit irritated.

"Don't be so cranky, Master, I know you like my company when in town. I keep you entertained."

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled fondly at his friend. "Yes, you do. Sometimes I wonder what I would have done all these years without you and Qui-Gon."

"You would have endured, Master. You are a survivor," Anakin moved closer and posed his hand on the Jedi's shoulder.

"What is it?" Anakin asked softly in the silence that followed. "You are worried."

"Something is going to happen. I can feel it." Obi-Wan walked to the hovel door and opened it. He looked at the desert stretching around him, in the direction of the Lars homestead.

"Do you want to go to check Luke?" Anakin inquired, stepping at his side.

"No. I've the feeling he will soon come to me." Obi-Wan looked straight at his friend. "The moment we have been waiting for has arrived."

Anakin considered his words, then murmured, "You are ready, Master, whatever happens, you are ready. And you won't be alone—I will be at your side. Always. Don't ever doubt it."

"I don't, my friend. I don't." Obi-Wan smiled and returned to look at the desert, opening himself to the Living Force.

He sensed a bright, powerful presence coming closer. He frowned. He had expected to meet Luke soon, but he had not expected it to happen that very day.

"He is coming this way," he said to Anakin, "and he is not alone. A group of Sandpeople is moving in the area."

Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's Force signature flare with fear and a glimmer of anger at the mention of the Tusken Raiders.

"Don't worry, I am going to see that nothing happens to Luke."

"And what if something happens to you?" Anakin muttered.

"Really Anakin, I thought you have learned I can mind myself after all these years spent on this dust ball," Obi-Wan smirked. Anakin was always so protective…

"Yes, I know. Forgive me. It's just the Tuskens always make me uneasy."

Obi-Wan just smiled, then pulled up the hood of his battered robe to protect his head from the glaring suns and walked in the direction Luke was coming from.

By the time Obi-Wan reached the canyon where he had sensed Luke, the Sandpeople had already attacked the young man.

Obi-Wan saw him lying in the sand, but he sighed in relief when he sensed the boy was unconscious but not seriously harmed.

Bringing his hands to his mouth, Obi-Wan created a small cone with them and emitted a loud howling moan, a sound similar to the krayt dragons' roar. Anakin had teased him mercilessly when he had first tried to imitate the cry, but in the end Obi-Wan had laughed last, because that bloodcurdling roar had helped him to get rid of the Tuskens more than once.

This time it was not different. The Sandpeople were cowards, and they lost no time in mounting their banthas and running away.

Obi-Wan stepped down the rocky cliff and knelt near Luke, touching his bones as he looked for fractures.

"Is he all right?" Anakin asked concerned, appearing by his side.

"Yes, there is nothing broken. He will regain his senses soon."

A soft whistle attracted their attention. They raised their eyes to see a small astromech droid that was hiding behind a nearby rock.

"Look!" Anakin exclaimed, excited. "It's Artoo!"

"Are you sure it is him?"

"Of course," Anakin replied, almost outraged he had dared to doubt him.

Obi-Wan smiled and pushing back his hood, talked to the droid.

"Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid."

Artoo left his hiding place and waddled over to were Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luke were, whistling and beeping in concern.

"Don't worry, he'll be all right," Obi-Wan commented as Luke started to come around, moaning softly and opening his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice a little slurred.

"Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece," Obi-Wan replied, helping Luke to sit up.

At his side, Anakin was studying his son, searching for traces of himself and Padmé on his face.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"The Jundland Wastes are not to be travelled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?"

"Oh, this little droid," Luke answered, indicating Artoo. "I think he's searching for his former master."

Anakin turned to look sharply at Obi-Wan. How could Artoo possibly be searching for him? Didn't he know he was dead?

"I've never seen such devotion in a droid before...there seems to be no stopping him," Luke continued. "He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

Obi-Wan frowned and stroked his beard as he pondered the situation. Excluding Owen and Beru Lars, there were only two people who knew he lived on Tatooine: Yoda and Bail Organa. Which meant that Artoo had to have a very good reason to search for him.

"I think my uncle knew this Obi-Wan," Luke went on. "He said he was dead."

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow in outrage as Anakin snickered, "Oh, he's not dead, not...not yet."

"You know him?"

"Yes, well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't given around my real name since oh, you were just a newborn."

"Then the droid does belong to you," Luke replied.

"Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting...," Obi-Wan mused, still stroking his beard, biting his tongue not to reply to Anakin's comments.

"You don't _seem_ to remember? Is something wrong with your memory, Master? Is your old age catching up with you?"

Obi-Wan ignored him and looked up at the overhanging cliffs. "I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers."

Obi-Wan and Luke stood up as Artoo let out a pathetic beep.

"Threepio!" the young man suddenly called, as the astromech droid waddled toward the opposite wall of the canyon. Luke ran behind him, while Obi-Wan and Anakin followed at a more sedate pace.

"That's going on?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan whispered. "The last time I saw the droids, it was when we handed them to Bail Organa. Something very serious must have happened if he sent them here to search for me."

"Do you think it may concern Leia?"

"I don't know. Now let's shut up before Luke hears me and starts reputing me crazy as the others."

"As you wish, my Master."

When Obi-Wan reached Luke and Artoo, the young man had already recovered the protocol droid, who was currently lacking an arm.

"Quick Luke...they're on the move," Obi-Wan urged as he scanned the area and Luke rushed to retrieved Threepio's missing arm.

A few minutes later the four of them boarded Luke's speeder and directed toward Obi-Wan's hovel.


	10. 8 SLASH

**WARNING: This chapter will include some slash! If you are interested only in the friendship version, SKIP THIS!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART TWO**

_Tatooine, 19 years later_

Obi-Wan critically studied his image in the mirror, turning his head left and right to have a better view.

He had never been a vain man, but he had to admit he did not like to look so much older than his real age. He was only 57, but it looked like he was already 75.

His beard and hair were thin and snow white, and his face was lined with a web of wrinkles put there by Tatooine's unforgiving suns and the pain caused by the galaxy's suffering.

Only his eyes seemed to be the same as he was younger: kind, gentle, lively and, hopefully, wise.

"You look very distinguished, Master," Anakin commented from behind his back.

Obi-Wan turned to see his friend's translucent form leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, lips bent in an ironic grin.

Obi-Wan scoffed. "Yes, very distinguished indeed. I look exactly like the old hermit everybody thinks I am."

"You forgot to add "crazy" to your description. The people believe you have some loose wires here," Anakin tapped his temple.

"And pray, tell me, who is responsible for this?" Obi-Wan replied sarcastically as he left the small fresher.

"I don't know…" Anakin answered nonchalantly as he followed him, "even if, I suppose your talking to yourself when in town contributes a lot to spread the idea you are a bit crazy…"

"That would not happen if you just refrained from asking me questions or making comments when we are around other people!" Obi-Wan answered, a bit irritated.

"Don't be so cranky, Master, I know you like my company when in town. I keep you entertained."

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled fondly at his friend. "Yes, you do. Sometimes I wonder what I would have done all these years without you and Qui-Gon."

"You would have endured, Master. You are a survivor," Anakin moved closer and posed his hand on the Jedi's shoulder.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, as the tingle he always felt when Anakin touched him spread in his flesh.

He loved it. Loved the feeling of those confident, caring hands moving over him. Loved when he and Anakin joined their minds and merged their souls. Obi-Wan had never imagined he could love so much or that love and its manifestations could feel so right, but he now knew better. He longed for the day he too would be one with the Force, and he and Anakin would be able to stay together for eternity. And if he was not mistaken that moment might arrive soon.

"What is it?" Anakin asked softly in the silence that followed. "You are worried."

"Something is going to happen. I can feel it." Obi-Wan walked to the hovel door and opened it. He looked at the desert stretching around him, in the direction of the Lars homestead.

"Do you want to go to check Luke?" Anakin inquired, stepping at his side.

"No. I've the feeling he will soon come to me." Obi-Wan looked straight at his friend. "The moment we have been waiting for has arrived."

Anakin considered his words, then murmured, "You are ready, Master, whatever happens, you are ready. And you won't be alone—I will be at your side. Always. Don't ever doubt it."

"I don't, my friend. I don't." Obi-Wan smiled and returned to look at the desert, opening himself to the Living Force.

He sensed a bright, powerful presence coming closer. He frowned. He had expected to meet Luke soon, but he had not expected it to happen that very day.

"He is coming this way," he said to Anakin, "and he is not alone. A group of Sandpeople is moving in the area."

Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's Force signature flare with fear and a glimmer of anger at the mention of the Tusken Raiders.

"Don't worry, I am going to see that nothing happens to Luke."

"And what if something happens to you?" Anakin muttered.

"Really Anakin, I thought you have learned I can mind myself after all these years spent on this dust ball," Obi-Wan smirked. Anakin was always so protective…

"Yes, I know. Forgive me. It's just the Tuskens always make me uneasy."

Obi-Wan just smiled, then pulled up the hood of his battered robe to protect his head from the glaring suns and walked in the direction Luke was coming from.

By the time Obi-Wan reached the canyon where he had sensed Luke, the Sandpeople had already attacked the young man.

Obi-Wan saw him lying in the sand, but he sighed in relief when he sensed the boy was unconscious but not seriously harmed.

Bringing his hands to his mouth, Obi-Wan created a small cone with them and emitted a loud howling moan, a sound similar to the krayt dragons' roar. Anakin had teased him mercilessly when he had first tried to imitate the cry, but in the end Obi-Wan had laughed last, because that bloodcurdling roar had helped him to get rid of the Tuskens more than once.

This time it was not different. The Sandpeople were cowards, and they lost no time in mounting their banthas and running away.

Obi-Wan stepped down the rocky cliff and knelt near Luke, touching his bones as he looked for fractures.

"Is he all right?" Anakin asked concerned, appearing by his side.

"Yes, there is nothing broken. He will regain his senses soon."

A soft whistle attracted their attention. They raised their eyes to see a small astromech droid that was hiding behind a nearby rock.

"Look!" Anakin exclaimed, excited. "It's Artoo!"

"Are you sure it is him?"

"Of course," Anakin replied, almost outraged he had dared to doubt him.

Obi-Wan smiled and pushing back his hood, talked to the droid.

"Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid."

Artoo left his hiding place and waddled over to were Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luke were, whistling and beeping in concern.

"Don't worry, he'll be all right," Obi-Wan commented as Luke started to come around, moaning softly and opening his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice a little slurred.

"Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece," Obi-Wan replied, helping Luke to sit up.

At his side, Anakin was studying his son, searching for traces of himself and Padmé on his face.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"The Jundland Wastes are not to be travelled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?"

"Oh, this little droid," Luke answered, indicating Artoo. "I think he's searching for his former master."

Anakin turned to look sharply at Obi-Wan. How could Artoo possibly be searching for him? Didn't he know he was dead?

"I've never seen such devotion in a droid before...there seems to be no stopping him," Luke continued. "He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

Obi-Wan frowned and stroked his beard as he pondered the situation. Excluding Owen and Beru Lars, there were only two people who knew he lived on Tatooine: Yoda and Bail Organa. Which meant that Artoo had to have a very good reason to search for him.

"I think my uncle knew this Obi-Wan," Luke went on. "He said he was dead."

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow in outrage as Anakin snickered, "Oh, he's not dead, not...not yet."

"You know him?"

"Yes, well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't given around my real name since oh, you were just a newborn."

"Then the droid does belong to you," Luke replied.

"Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting...," Obi-Wan mused, still stroking his beard, biting his tongue not to reply to Anakin's comments.

"You don't _seem_ to remember? Is something wrong with your memory, Master? Is your old age catching up with you?"

Obi-Wan ignored him and looked up at the overhanging cliffs. "I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers."

Obi-Wan and Luke stood up as Artoo let out a pathetic beep.

"Threepio!" the young man suddenly called, as the astromech droid waddled toward the opposite wall of the canyon. Luke ran behind him, while Obi-Wan and Anakin followed at a more sedate pace.

"That's going on?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan whispered. "The last time I saw the droids, it was when we handed them to Bail Organa. Something very serious must have happened if he sent them here to search for me."

"Do you think it may concern Leia?"

"I don't know. Now let's shut up before Luke hears me and starts reputing me crazy as the others."

"As you wish, my Master."

When Obi-Wan reached Luke and Artoo, the young man had already recovered the protocol droid, who was currently lacking an arm.

"Quick Luke...they're on the move," Obi-Wan urged as he scanned the area and Luke rushed to retrieved Threepio's missing arm.

A few minutes later the four of them boarded Luke's speeder and directed toward Obi-Wan's hovel.


	11. 9

A/N Most of the following chapters are common to both story lines.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Obi-Wan entered the living room carrying a tray with two glasses of tea.

Luke refused the offer, busy as he was repairing the arm Threepio had lost in the fight with the Tusken Raiders, so Obi-Wan took his own and slowly sipped it as he sat on his favourite chair.

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter," Luke said, in answer to a question Obi-Wan had asked before. He had wanted to know what Owen Lars had told the boy about Anakin.

"That's what your uncle told you. He did not hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved." Obi-Wan commented, still trying to decide how much he should or could tell to Luke. Now and then, he threw a glance at Anakin, but his friend was totally focused on his son.

Obi-Wan was confused. He had been waiting for this moment for years, but he and Anakin had never had discussed what he should tell Luke.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?"

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father," Obi-Wan said, finally deciding to go for the truth—or at least how much truth he thought Luke would be able to handle.

"I wish I had known him." Luke murmured, bowing his head, and Obi-Wan felt a tug on his heart.

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you have become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend." _And he still is,_ _the best friend a man could have, _he added in his mind, his eyes meeting Anakin's across the room. "Which reminds me..." Obi-Wan stood up and opened a chest, rummaging into it until he found what he was looking for.

Anakin's lightsabre. Obi-Wan studied the graceful design and the shiny metal. He had kept it in perfect order, as it awaited for its new owner.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly in Anakin's direction, and returned to where Luke was still sitting.

"I have something here for you. It is your father's lightsabre. I am sure he would have wanted you to have it. I wished to give it to you before, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow me on some damned-fool idealistic adventure like your father did."

Luke turned the metallic handle in his hands. "A lightsabre? What is it?"

Obi-Wan briefly closed his eyes, remembering the time everyone in the galaxy knew what a lightsabre was and what it stood for. How was it possible that in less than twenty years the Empire had erased all the memories of the Jedi?

He looked at Anakin, and saw him lower his eyes, as it often happened when the destruction of the Jedi Order or its consequence were mentioned or considered. Obi-Wan had forgiven Anakin long ago for his actions, but he was aware his friend had never forgiven himself.

"This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight," Obi-Wan answered to Luke's question. "Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster, but an elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire."

Obi-Wan's tone was bitter, and Anakin walked behind him, touching his shoulder in support, as Luke ignited the sabre and watched the blue blade with rapt fascination.

"How did my father die?" He finally asked, switching off the weapon.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a glance, and the Force spirit nodded, encouraging his friend to say the truth—or at least as much as he could.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed your father. But Anakin was stronger than Vader, and he managed to kill him, but not before being mortally wounded. Anakin died in my arms, just after your birth, and he became one with the Force." Obi-Wan said slowly, choosing every word with care. It was not the complete truth, but it was not a lie either.

"The Force?" Luke asked, clearly puzzled.

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Obi-Wan's voice became soft, gentle, persuasive, full of reverence and Anakin threw an annoyed glance to Artoo when he interrupted that special moment with his beeping sounds.

Obi-Wan turned his attention to the droid, trying to remember how the hologram unit housed inside it worked.

"Now, let's see how you ended up here, my little friend. The last time I saw you were on a ship headed for Alderaan…"

"I saw part of the message he was..." Luke's voice was cut short as the recorded image of a beautiful young woman was projected from Artoo's face.

"I seem to have found it," said Obi-Wan, as his eyes studied the hologram. He recognized her at once. She was so much like her mother! The same eyes, the same hair, the same impassioned speech.

Leia Organa.

Leia Skywalker.

He heard Anakin gasp at his side and turning to face his friend, he noticed his eyes seemed brighter than usual, as if filled with tears.

"_General Kenobi, years ago you served along my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I am afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope."_

There was a little static and the transmission was cut short, but they had seen enough. Obi-Wan leant back against the divan, as Luke watched at him expectantly.

So the moment he had been waiting for had finally arrived. It was his duty as a Jedi and as Anakin's best friend to do everything he could to help his daughter and the Rebellion.

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you are to come with me to Alderaan," Obi-Wan said to Luke, as he stroked his beard.

The young man let out a brief laugh. "Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I have got to go home. It's late, I am in for it as it is."

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I cannot do everything alone," Obi-Wan urged. He was still in good form, but he was slower and heavier, and he really needed back up. Anakin would certainly go with him, but there was only so much he could do to help him. Not to mention the fact he had the feeling he would never return on Tatooine, and that he had to teach everything he could to Luke before it was too late.

Luke paced the living room and shook his head. "I can't get involved! I have work to do. It is not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there is nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here."

"That is your uncle talking," Anakin growled and Obi-Wan repeated the comment aloud.

Luke sighed, "Oh, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?" he used his hand to encompass the house, the two droids and the lightsabre he still held.

"Learn about the Force, Luke," Obi-Wan insisted. _It's your destiny, son…can't you sense the Force course in your veins?_

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you are going," the boy insisted, as Anakin threw him irritated glances and paced back and forth as a caged animal.

"You must do what you feel is right, of course," Obi-Wan finally said, leaving the choice to Luke.

As much as he wished to train the young man, he knew he could not force him to leave his house and the only life he had known.

---

Luke's choice was made for him when, later that same day, he returned home to find it destroyed, his uncle and aunt killed.

The imperial troops had been directed to the farm by the Jawas that had sold the two droids to the Lars. By the time Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luke, Threepio and Artoo arrived there, everything was ended and they could not do anything else but bury the dead, digging two tombs near those of Shmi and Cliegg Lars.


	12. 10

The streets of Mos Eisley were crowded as usual as Luke's speeder crossed them. Obi-Wan noticed immediately that the town was full of Storm Troopers, no doubly searching for Threepio and Artoo. He had just enough time to wonder how much they knew about the droids they were looking for before two soldiers stopped their speeder.

Obi-Wan stood calm as the Storm Troopers approached, while Luke tensed.

"How long have you had these droids?" one of the soldiers asked.

"About three or four seasons," Luke answered, his voice firm despite his anxiety.

"They're for sale if you want them," Obi-Wan interjected.

"Let me see your identification."

As Luke became very nervous and fumbled in his pockets to find his documents, Obi-Wan concentrated on the Storm Troopers. He briefly thought back to the day when his clones had revolted against him on Utapau…a lifetime before. Then he returned to the present and waved his hand in front of the soldiers' face

"You don't need to see his identification," he said, infusing his words with a strong Force suggestion.

"We don't need to see his identification," one of the soldiers repeated dully.

"These are not the droids your looking for."

"These are not the droids we're looking for."

"He can go about his business," Obi-Wan waved his hand again.

"You can go about your business."

"Move along," Obi-Wan said to Luke, as the soldier repeated his words, motioning them to proceed using his blaster.

Obi-Wan directed Luke to a rundown blockhouse cantina in the outskirts of Mos Eisley. He knew from past researches it was the best place to find a ship off the planet.

Luke parked the speeder and turned toward Obi-Wan. "I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead," he commented, his face full of curiosity.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You will find it a powerful ally," Obi-Wan explained as he moved toward the cantina's entry.

"Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?"

"Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough."

"I'm ready for anything," Luke replied, but Obi-Wan wondered if it was really so. The Lars had done a very good job with the boy. He was gentle, caring and dutiful. But he was also very naïve and a dreamer, because, in his desire to protect him, Owen and Beru had him lead a very sheltered life. The old Jedi just hoped Luke's first experience outside the safe confines of the farm would not prove too hard for him.

---

The cantina was smoke-filled and crowded with beings of many races. Obi-Wan directed toward the counter, led by the Force toward a tall Wookiee. There was something familiar in the hairy alien, although Obi-Wan needed a little while to realize what it was. But when he did, his lips bent in a sad smile.

He had already met the Wookiee, the day he and Mace Windu had escorted Yoda to the ship that would take him to Kashyyyk. Obi-Wan racked his memory until he found a name: Chewbacca.

The Wookie too seemed to recognize Obi-Wan and the two of them started talking in quiet tones.

Suddenly the Force screamed in alert, just a second before Anakin appeared at Obi-Wan's side.

"Luke is in danger!" he exclaimed, but Obi-Wan was already moving toward the other side of the counter, where the boy was surrounded by two dangerous creatures.

Obi-Wan could perceive Luke's fear and his desire to avoid trouble, but so could his two tormenters. They were professional trouble-makers, always in search of a brawl, and had probably picked up Luke's naïveté from the first moment he had stepped inside the cantina.

Obi-Wan moved in behind Luke, who sighed in relief. "This little one isn't worth the effort. Come let me buy you something-" he began, but was interrupted when a blow from one of the brawlers sent Luke sailing across the room, crashing through tables.

The attackers then drew a blaster from his belt and levelled it at Obi-Wan, as the bartender shouted, "No blasters! No blasters!"

Obi-Wan lost no time. There was a snap, a hiss and a whirling motion. His blue lightsabre sprang to life and disposed of the two creatures, quickly and efficiently. Then he looked around the place, making sure everybody knew he was not a man to mess with, before powering off his 'sabre.

"You have not lost your touch, Master," Anakin commented with a smile. "And I think that from now on Luke will look at you with different eyes."

Obi-Wan turned to see the young man staring at him, wonder and amazement on his face.

The cantina went back to normal, people returned to their drinks and chats and Obi-Wan was given a good amount of room as he moved back to the bar.

"This is Chewbacca. He's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs," Obi-Wan said to Luke when the youth returned to his side.

Anakin's son gave a strange look to the tall alien, then followed Obi-Wan as the little group moved to a booth were a human male with a roughish look was sitting.

They took places around the table as the man spoke. "Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship," Obi-Wan answered.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Solo seemed almost outraged.

"Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Obi-Wan looked at Solo with a don't-fool-me look, while Anakin, who had appeared again burst in laugh at the pilot's stupid attempt to impress them with obvious misinformation.

"I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you," Solo tried again. "She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked," Obi-Wan filled his voice with a Force command. He liked Solo, he made him think of Anakin when he was a cocky teenager, but the less he knew, the better it was.

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" Solo replied with a knowing tone.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

"Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance."

"Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Luke sputtered.

"But who's going to fly it, kid! You?" Solo commented with a smirk.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen..." Luke made to stand up, but Obi-Wan blocked him, as he threw a look to Anakin. The boy was indeed his father's son!

"We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

Han pondered the offer for a few moments, then nodded. "All right. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four."

"Ninety-four," Obi-Wan repeated.

There was a moment of silence before Anakin whispered, "It's best if you leave, Master. Some Storm Troopers have just entered. They are enquiring about those dead men."

Obi-Wan nodded. He whispered a few words to Luke as they stood up and moved toward the rear door.


	13. 11

Obi-Wan watched intently as Luke practiced with his lightsabre inside the large interior of the Millenium Falcon. Anakin had appeared at his side, and was watching too, cringing every time Luke was hit by the small training droid's beam.

Obi-Wan was aware that he was rushing things with the boy. Ideally, Luke should have had to learn first meditation and to feel the Force before even switching on the lightsabre, but circumstances where far from ideal.

Their narrow escape from Tatooine had made it imperative that Luke learned quickly how to use the 'sabre to defend himself, and-

Suddenly Obi-Wan was shaken to the core by a ripple in the Force. He staggered and backed to a nearby chair, trying to clear his mind.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" Anakin and Luke asked in unison.

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force...as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened," Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead. He was aware both Anakin and Luke were watching him with worried eyes, so he tried to direct their attention elsewhere.

"You'd better get on with your exercises," he said to Luke as Han Solo entered the room.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em," the pilot commented smugly, dropping to sit on a nearby couch.

Both Obi-Wan and Luke did not mind him, as the boy began again to train.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him," Obi-Wan instructed.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked, as he moved his body and lightsabre to continue to face the floating droid.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands."

Suddenly the droid made a quick lunge, firing its red laser beam, and hitting Luke in the leg, causing him to tumble over.

Han Solo burst in laughter, as Anakin threw him a murdering glance.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid," the pilot commented smugly.

"Why don't you show him what _you_ can do with_ his_ blaster, Master? You know, something like calling it to you and bend it using the Force?" Anakin whispered to Obi-Wan.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asked, switching off his lightsabre.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny," Solo explained as Obi-Wan smiled quietly, untouched by his comments, and actually a bit sorry the younger man would never be able to feel the beauty that was the Force "It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

"Oh please, Master, put him in his place! Don't allow him to mock you and your beliefs! Show him what you can do," Anakin exclaimed, but Obi-Wan ignored him.

He had never liked to show off his powers – well, maybe he had when he was a padawan -- but he had a more pressing matter to address.

"I suggest you try it again, Luke," he said as he stood up and put a helmet on the boy's head, effectively covering his eyes. "This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct."

Luke laughed softly, "With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

Solo sceptically shook his head as Obi-Wan switched on the training droid. There were a few moments during which Luke blindly swung his lightsabre around, and was once again hit by the droid.

"Stretch out with your feelings," Obi-Wan instructed.

"It's too soon, Master. How can he do it without proper training?" Anakin commented.

_You could do it when you were a child_, Obi-Wan thought, then smiled when with a blazing fast move Luke managed to deflect a new bolt.

"You see, you can do it," the Jedi praised his young student.

"I call it luck," Solo comment, looking bored.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. Luke needed praises now, not sceptical observations. "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck."

"Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else," the pilot commented, but before Obi-Wan could answer he added, "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan."

He and Chewbacca headed back to the cockpit, as Obi-Wan steeped closer to the smiling Luke. At his side, Anakin was beaming with pride, and the Jedi master thought how sad it was the young man could not see him.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote," Luke commented, excited.

"That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world," Obi-Wan patted his shoulder and was about to say something else when the ship started shaking, as if hit by something.

Using a hand on the wall to keep him steady, he went to the cockpit followed by the younger man.

"What's going on?" Luke asked once they arrived, as Obi-Wan looked at the space in front of them.

"Our position is correct, except...no, Alderaan!" Solo exclaimed.

"What do you mean? Where is it?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away," the pilot answered, as he piloted the ship through the field of rock they had jumped into.

"What? How?" murmured Luke, clearly stunned.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard as he realized what had caused the disturbance in the Force he had felt earlier. "Destroyed...by the Empire." He closed his eyes, thinking about Bail Organa and all the poor souls that had perished that day.

"The entire star fleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've…. Hey, there's another ship coming in," Solo commented, watching his navigation monitor.

"Maybe they know what happened," Luke said, but Obi-Wan shook his head, as the Force shrieked in alarm.

"It's an Imperial fighter."

Chewbacca barked his concern. A huge explosion burst outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. A few second later, an Imperial TIE fighter raced past the cockpit window.

"It followed us!" Luke exclaimed.

"No. It's a short range fighter," Obi-Wan answered, as he scanned the space surrounding them. There was something out of place, but he could pinpoint what it was…

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" wondered Solo, as he piloted his ship away from the rocks that were all that remained of Alderaan.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble," Luke commented, watching as the TIE fighter put a good distance between itself and the _Falcon_.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie...jam its transmissions."

"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range," Obi-Wan said.

"Not for long..." Solo replied, as his ship accelerated and quickly gained on fighter.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own," Obi-Wan murmured, speaking more to Anakin, who had once again appeared at his side, than to the others.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something," Luke guessed, his eyes glued to the escaping fighter.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us," Solo answered, as the _Falcon_ gained again of the fighter.

"Look at him. He's headed for that small moon."

"I think I can get him before he gets there...he's almost in range."

The small moon began to take on the appearance of an enormous spherical space station, just as Obi-Wan shouted, "That's no moon! It's a space station."

"It's too big to be a space station," Solo replied, but his voice was less smug than usual.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Luke said.

"Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power!" Solo and his co-pilot busied themselves pulling levers and pushing buttons, but to no avail. The ship continued to move forward.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke asked.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in."

"But there's gotta be something you can do!" Luke exclaimed, fear in his voice and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!" Solo answered, belligerent.

"You can't win," Obi-Wan said quietly, posing a hand on his shoulder, "But there are alternatives to fighting."

The two men looked at each other for a moment, then Solo nodded once.

"I have an idea…"


	14. 12

Obi-Wan exited from one of the Millennium Falcon's secret compartments and rubbed his sore back. Blast, he was really getting too old for this kind of things.

A few feet away, Luke was grinning from ear to ear at Han Solo.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments. The guards that inspected the ship had not the slightest idea we were hiding under their feet," he commented.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them," Solo replied to Luke, then turned to face Obi-Wan. "This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me," Obi-Wan commented quietly.

"Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that!"

"Who's the more foolish...the fool or the fool who follows him?" Obi-Wan replied calmly, with a hint of irony.

Han shook his head and walked away, muttering to himself. Chewbacca followed him, while Luke lingered by Obi-Wan, wanting to do something, but not knowing what.

Obi-Wan stretched his feelings, asking to the Force for an indication of how best to proceed, when he was assaulted by a wave of pure darkness. He blinked his eyes and took a deep breath when he realized what it was.

Palpatine was on board of the space station.

The Emperor had left his fortress on Coruscant to visit his new weapon.

Obi-Wan wondered if the rebels knew about this event, if that was the reason they so desperately wanted the information stored inside Artoo.

Whatever the reason, Obi-Wan knew that now more than ever he needed to free Solo's ship from the tractor beam. Luke's safety was at risk with the Sith so close. The boy's Force signature was very strong and he had no idea of how to shield himself. Obi-Wan needed to take him away as soon as possible.

---

A few minutes later the small party managed to take control of an office near the hangar. Luke and Han passed the security controls wearing Storm Troopers' uniforms taken from two soldiers they had attracted inside the Falcon with a trick, and then subdued.

Once inside, they connected Artoo to a computer outlet. Obi-Wan asked for some specific data and a blueprint of the battle station appeared on the monitor.

He began studying it, searching for where the tractor beam's control were located.

A few moments later Artoo beeped excitedly.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here," Threepio translated. "He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor."

Artoo beeped again.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Obi-Wan nodded. It was a good plan. One of the terminals was quite close to his actual location.

"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone," he said to the others.

Han nodded crossing his arms and slumping on a chair, "Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already."

Luke instead frowned in displeasure. "I want to come with you, Ben."

"No, it is too dangerous. Using the Force, I can convince the guards they are not seeing me, but only if I am alone."

"But I wish to learn from you!" Luke protested.

"Not this time." Obi-Wan swallowed hard as he watched the boy he loved as a son. The Force had just whispered to him that there would not be another time for him to teach to Luke. He smiled and continued, "The droids are very important. They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you...always."

Obi-Wan adjusted the lightsabre on his belt and with a last glance to Luke, he silently stepped out of office.

---

Sabotaging the tractor beam proved easier than predicted. Obi-Wan used the Force to move faster or influenced the minds of the soldiers he met along the way, and nobody tried to stop him.

He was about to return toward the hangar when the alarm klaxons echoed in the corridors.

Obi-Wan reached out with his perceptions to understand what was going on, just as Anakin appeared at his side.

"Master! Leia is prisoner on this station too! Luke and Solo have freed her, but they are now pursued. They are trying to reach the hangar, but I am not sure they will be able to make it."

Obi-Wan nodded, and started walking faster toward the hangar, searching for a way to help Luke and the others.

He was about to turn the last corner and enter the hangar when he froze on the spot.

Darth Sidious was very close. He was in the hangar too.

Obi-Wan gasped in horror: Luke and Leia were running straight into his arms!

The Sith would certainly sense the power in Luke and maybe even recognize him as Anakin's son. This was something Obi-Wan could not allow.

Palpatine must not capture Luke. Never.

Obi-Wan took a deep, calming breath, centring himself. Then, instead of taking the direct route toward the hangar, he took a side one, which would lead him exactly where he sensed the Sith.

"What are you doing?" Anakin hissed into his ear. "Are you mad or what?"

"Anakin, I must protect Luke. If I keep Palpatine distracted enough, he might not sense how powerful your son is. The tractor beam is down and I am confident enough that Luke and Solo can open a way to the Falcon if the Storm Troopers' attention is focused elsewhere."

"So you plan to face Palpatine?"

"Yes. Among the other things, this is one of the rare times he has left Coruscant. It's an occasion we cannot lose."

"We cannot?! Master, may I remind you I am dead? I cannot help you, no matter how much I would like to kill that slime worm with my bare hands."

"Be mindful of you thoughts, Anakin. Let go of your anger," Obi-Wan instructed.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Will you ever stop giving me lectures?"

"No—because I know you like when I do it."

Anakin smiled slightly. "You are right—but I still think this is pure madness. Master, Obi-Wan, you are old. How can you stand in front of Palpatine?"

"The years must have passed for him too," Obi-Wan replied, stepping in yet another corridor.

"You know what I mean. Even Master Yoda was not able to defeat him. Please, my friend, go back. Train Luke… I thought it was your plan," Anakin pleaded.

"It was indeed, but I had not planned to find Palpatine here. The Force is now telling me this is the right thing to do—and I will do it." Obi-Wan said with a tone that did not admit replies.

Anakin disappeared from Obi-Wan's side, showing his disapproval and he felt a pang to his heart. He was always sorry when he and Anakin disagreed on something important, but he had a duty to do, and he was sure that in due time his friend would understand his reasons.


	15. 13 FRIENDSHIP

A bout of fear reached him coming from the hangar. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he realized its cause: Palpatine had captured Luke and the others.

Moving with Force-enhanced speed, the quickly reached the hangar, only to skid to a halt as he took the scene in front of his eyes.

A squadron of Storm Troopers had surrounded Luke, Han, Chewbacca and a young woman he recognized as Leia. The quartet still had their weapons, but they could do nothing with all those blasters pointed against them.

Palpatine was standing nearby, and was contemplating the scene with a malicious grin.

The Sith turned his head when he sensed Obi-Wan and his grotesque face grimaced evilly.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Master Kenobi. A long time has elapsed since we last saw each other."

Obi-Wan did not answer, and his hand moved away his robe to pose on his lightsabre hilt.

Palpatine smirked, baring his rotten teeth and hissed, "Now you will pay for ruining my plans years ago. You have killed two of my apprentices—but now the young man here will take his father's place at my side."

Obi-Wan could not prevent his shocked gasp at the fact the Sith had indeed sensed Anakin's power in Luke's Force signature.

Palpatine chalked, "Are you surprised Master Kenobi? I don't think so. You know who the boy – and the girl – are. I will make them my new apprentices...as soon as I am done with you, meddlesome Jedi." The Emperor waved with his hand and a door slid shut behind Obi-Wan, blocking his only escape route.

Then the Sith turned toward one of the soldiers and ordered, "Kill him!"

Several of the Storm Troopers in the hangar turned their blasters against Obi-Wan and opened fire.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsabre to deflect the blows, whirling his blue blade with the quickness of the past. He knew, however, that he would not last long. The soldiers were too many, and his strength was waning.

However, Obi-Wan also knew his sacrifice would not be in vain. Han Solo and Leia Organa had taken advantage of the situation, of how most of the guards' attention was focused on the Jedi, to escape and board the Falcon.

Luke instead seemed frozen on his spot, eyes locked desperately on Obi-Wan, as if he could support the older man just with the strength of his will and generous heart.

A blaster hit Obi-Wan on his left arm and he grimaced in pain, as the burning spread along his aching muscles. The end was near, he could sense it. So he looked straight at Luke and shouted with as much urgency he could, "Run, Luke, run!"

Blessedly, the boy listened to him and followed his companions inside the Falcon.

Obi-Wan had the time to smile in relief, before a blaster bolt caught him in his middle.

A burning pain exploded inside him, setting all his nerves afire. He collapsed on his knees, just as, many years before, he had watched Qui-Gon do on Naboo.

Obi-Wan slumped to the floor, his hand still gripping his lightsabre, and waited for the killing blow.

It did not come.

Palpatine ordered the soldiers to concentrate on stopping the Falcon, but it was too late. The roar of the ship engines filled the hangar as it flew away.

Despite his agonizing pain, Obi-Wan found the strength to smile. Once again he had ruined Palpatine's plans.

"You will suffer for this, Kenobi," the Sith snarled, raising his hands. Blue lightening sprang from his fingertips, but they never reached Obi-Wan because Palpatine suddenly interrupted his attack.

The Sith's mouth was open in surprise and Obi-Wan realized why when he sensed Anakin's presence by his side. It was clear Palpatine was seeing Anakin too.

"Master…" Anakin murmured, his voice chocked by tears. He put his hands on Obi-Wan's body, desperately wanting to do something to help him, but knowing there was nothing he could do.

Obi-Wan weakly smiled at him. "Don't mourn, my friend…this is not the end…this is the beginning. Remember…there is no death, there is the Force…"

Anakin nodded, but Obi-Wan saw his face darken as he threw a glance at Palpatine.

"No, Anakin…no…" he murmured, his breathing becoming more laboured, "let go…of your anger…"

"I don't know if I can. He has hurt you and now wants my children…I cannot allow him to harm them."

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin's eyes turned yellow and his presence darkened with fury.

"No…" he moaned, "No…Anakin…please my friend… don't do this…"

Anakin seemed to take a deep breath and closed his eyes. There was a shift in the Force, and the darkness inside him disappeared.

"Good Anakin…" Obi-Wan murmured.

"I did it for you, Master. But this won't prevent me from killing him," Anakin replied.

"And how do you plan to accomplish it, my apprentice?" Palpatine chalked.

"I am not your apprentice!" Anakin snarled, clenching his fists.

Obi-Wan sensed the impotence his friend was feeling at his inability to save him or stop the Sith.

Then, suddenly, Anakin's expression brightened. He looked down at Obi-Wan and murmured, "I have just got an idea, Master. I am not sure it will work, but I have to try it. I hope to meet you again on the other side… but if I won't be able to do so, if this plan of mine fails, please remember I will be always your friend."

Obi-Wan listened in silence, his mind too numbed with pain and confusion to even been able to ask what he was planning to do.

Anakin stood up and resolutely strode toward Palpatine, his steps long, his head down, like a reek ready to charge.

Something in his posture alarmed the Sith, and he raised his hands, investing Anakin with his blue lightening. However, they passed through the Force ghost, without even slowing his advance.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin impacted with Palpatine and disappeared inside him. The old man's body trembled and doubled over, then straightened again, his movements stiff, uncoordinated. An arm flashed out and was sharply retracted as the Sith spoke.

"You will pay for everything you did," it was Palpatine's voice, the inflection sounded like Anakin's.

"No! Get away from me!" Palpatine replied, this time speaking with the Emperor's malicious tone.

"Not before I complete my duty. I was supposed to be the Chosen One, remember?"

Palpatine's body took a few staggering steps forward, his legs lacking coordination, as the Emperor asked, "What duty?"

"I have yet to destroy the Sith."

"I am your friend, Anakin… I have always been," the Sith answered, as he and Anakin struggled to control the body that hosted both of them.

"You were never my friend. You used me for your gain and I was so blind not to see it. But no more. No more. It ends here."

Through his haze of pain, Obi-Wan watched as the staggering, trembling form of Palpatine reached him and knelt by his side.

"Obi-Wan… Master…" he murmured, and it felt so strange to hear that hated voice say his name so gently. "I love you…"

"Me…too…Anakin…never…forget it…my…friend…"

Palpatine's head nodded and his trembling hand reached out to take hold of Obi-Wan's discarded lightsabre.

"What do you want to do!?" the Sith Lord screamed as his body slowly stood up.

"I told you. I am ending this."

Palpatine's hand turned the lightsabre around, pointing the emitter against his chest, just over his heart.

"Noo!" cried Darth Sidious when he realized what Anakin wanted to do. He struggled to regain control of his own body, but Anakin was stronger.

There was a moment of stillness, then Obi-Wan's blue blade sprang to life, piercing Palpatine's body, passing him from chest to back.

Obi-Wan watched as the dead body collapsed near him and then, finally, he released his hold on this life.

He closed his eyes and abandoned himself to the Force's encompassing embrace.

EPILOGUE

The first thing Obi-Wan saw when he opened his eyes was a star filled sky. He studied it for a moment, watching the unfamiliar constellations as he became aware of other things: the breeze ruffling his hair, the scent of the flowers, the humid grass beneath his head.

Obi-Wan heard a slight noise and, turning his head, he saw Anakin's face smile down at him.

"Anakin," he murmured, his voice filled with joy, as he used his arms to push himself to sitting position.

"Obi-Wan… Master," the younger man answered in the same tone.

They both adjusted their legs so that they were kneeling in front of each other, looking at the other's face, unable to express what they felt with words.

Obi-Wan turned his head to observe the lush vegetation around them.

"Where are we?"

"In the gardens of the temple the Force has recreated for the Jedi that live here. Qui-Gon and the others are waiting outside. They thought I was most suited to be near you when you woke up."

"They thought? Even those who don't want to be near you? Does it mean…?"

Anakin smiled brightly as his eyes shone with his happiness. "Yes, Master. They forgave me. They said that my willingness to sacrifice my eternal life to bring Palpatine down – there was the possibility my essence would be irreparable tangled with his-- redeemed me."

"This is wonderful, Anakin!" Obi-Wan could not resist the impulse. He threw his arms around his friend's back and pulled him into an embrace, feeling thrilled when he felt solid flesh under his hands and against his chest, as Anakin hugged him back.

They embraced for a long time, patting each other's back, then separated.

"I think it is best if we go to meet the others. They are getting impatient," Anakin commented.

"The Jedi? Impatient?" Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow.

"You will discover things are not exactly the same here… Qui-Gon cannot wait to embrace you while Master Windu wants to ask your opinion about what will happen now that the Emperor is dead and the Death Star has been destroyed."

"Really? It has been destroyed?"

"Yes. The Rebel Alliance used the plan stored in Artoo to discover the station weak points and Luke shot the missile that blew that damn thing up," Anakin explained as he rose to his feet and reached out with a hand to help Obi-Wan to stand up.

He took the offered hand and let Anakin pull him up. "Yes, help your cranky old master up, my very young friend," he commented with a bit of sarcasm.

"You may be cranky, Master, but you are not old. We are pure spirit, no matter how solid we look and feel and we perceive each other and ourselves as we remember us. To me you look exactly like the day we had our conversation and forgave each other for our old mistakes. Your hair is still auburn, with a bit of grey on your temples—no doubt put there by worrying for me!" Anakin smiled impishly and continued, "I am sure Master Tachi will find you very handsome."

"Siri is here?" Obi-Wan asked, his heart speeding up at the idea of meeting her again.

"Yes, she is."

"Then let's go."

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin and then they left the gardens, side by side, eager to meet the friends and loved ones who were waiting for them.

THE END


	16. 13 SLASH

**WARNING: This chapter will include some slash! If you are interested only in the friendship version, SKIP THIS!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bout of fear reached him coming from the hangar. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he realized its cause: Palpatine had captured Luke and the others.

Moving with Force-enhanced speed, the quickly reached the hangar, only to skid to a halt as he took the scene in front of his eyes.

A squadron of Storm Troopers had surrounded Luke, Han, Chewbacca and a young woman he recognized as Leia. The quartet still had their weapons, but they could do nothing with all those blasters pointed against them.

Palpatine was standing nearby, and was contemplating the scene with a malicious grin.

The Sith turned his head when he sensed Obi-Wan and his grotesque face grimaced evilly.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Master Kenobi. A long time has elapsed since we last saw each other."

Obi-Wan did not answer, and his hand moved away his robe to pose on his lightsabre hilt.

Palpatine smirked, baring his rotten teeth and hissed, "Now you will pay for ruining my plans years ago. You have killed two of my apprentices—but now the young man here will take his father's place at my side."

Obi-Wan could not prevent his shocked gasp at the fact the Sith had indeed sensed Anakin's power in Luke's Force signature.

Palpatine chalked, "Are you surprised Master Kenobi? I don't think so. You know who the boy – and the girl – are. I will make them my new apprentices...as soon as I am done with you, meddlesome Jedi." The Emperor waved with his hand and a door slid shut behind Obi-Wan, blocking his only escape route.

Then the Sith turned toward one of the soldiers and ordered, "Kill him!"

Several of the Storm Troopers in the hangar turned their blasters against Obi-Wan and opened fire.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsabre to deflect the blows, whirling his blue blade with the quickness of the past. He knew, however, that he would not last long. The soldiers were too many, and his strength was waning.

However, Obi-Wan also knew his sacrifice would not be in vain. Han Solo and Leia Organa had taken advantage of the situation, of how most of the guards' attention was focused on the Jedi, to escape and board the Falcon.

Luke instead seemed frozen on his spot, eyes locked desperately on Obi-Wan, as if he could support the older man just with the strength of his will and generous heart.

A blaster hit Obi-Wan on his left arm and he grimaced in pain, as the burning spread along his aching muscles. The end was near, he could sense it. So he looked straight at Luke and shouted with as much urgency he could, "Run, Luke, run!"

Blessedly, the boy listened to him and followed his companions inside the Falcon.

Obi-Wan had the time to smile in relief, before a blaster bolt caught him in his middle.

A burning pain exploded inside him, setting all his nerves afire. He collapsed on his knees, just as, many years before, he had watched Qui-Gon do on Naboo.

Obi-Wan slumped to the floor, his hand still gripping his lightsabre, and waited for the killing blow.

It did not come.

Palpatine ordered the soldiers to concentrate on stopping the Falcon, but it was too late. The roar of the ship engines filled the hangar as it flew away.

Despite his agonizing pain, Obi-Wan found the strength to smile. Once again he had ruined Palpatine's plans.

"You will suffer for this, Kenobi," the Sith snarled, raising his hands. Blue lightening sprang from his fingertips, but they never reached Obi-Wan because Palpatine suddenly interrupted his attack.

The Sith's mouth was open in surprise and Obi-Wan realized why when he sensed Anakin's presence by his side. It was clear Palpatine was seeing Anakin too.

"Master…" Anakin murmured, his voice chocked by tears. He put his hands on Obi-Wan's body, desperately wanting to do something to help him, but knowing there was nothing he could do.

Obi-Wan weakly smiled at him. "Don't mourn, my friend…this is not the end…this is the beginning. Remember…there is no death, there is the Force…We will soon be together…"

Anakin nodded, but Obi-Wan saw his face darken as he threw a glance at Palpatine.

"No, Anakin…no…" he murmured, his breathing becoming more laboured, "let go…of your anger…"

"I don't know if I can. He has hurt you and now wants my children…I cannot allow him to harm them."

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin's eyes turned yellow and his presence darkened with fury.

"No…" he moaned, "No…Anakin…please my friend… don't do this…"

Anakin seemed to take a deep breath and closed his eyes. There was a shift in the Force, and the darkness inside him disappeared.

"Good Anakin…" Obi-Wan murmured.

"I did it for you, Master. But this won't prevent me from killing him," Anakin replied.

"And how do you plan to accomplish it, my apprentice?" Palpatine chalked.

"I am not your apprentice!" Anakin snarled, clenching his fists.

Obi-Wan sensed the impotence his friend was feeling at his inability to save him or stop the Sith.

Then, suddenly, Anakin's expression brightened. He looked down at Obi-Wan and murmured, "I have just got an idea, Master. I am not sure it will work, but I have to try it. I hope to meet you again on the other side… but if I won't be able to do so, if this plan of mine fails, please remember I love you and I always will."

Obi-Wan listened in silence, his mind too numbed with pain and confusion to even been able to ask what he was planning to do.

Anakin stood up and resolutely strode toward Palpatine, his steps long, his head down, like a reek ready to charge.

Something in his posture alarmed the Sith, and he raised his hands, investing Anakin with his blue lightening. However, they passed through the Force ghost, without even slowing his advance.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin impacted with Palpatine and disappeared inside him. The old man's body trembled and doubled over, then straightened again, his movements stiff, uncoordinated. An arm flashed out and was sharply retracted as the Sith spoke.

"You will pay for everything you did," it was Palpatine's voice, the inflection sounded like Anakin's.

"No! Get away from me!" Palpatine replied, this time speaking with the Emperor's malicious tone.

"Not before I complete my duty. I was supposed to be the Chosen One, remember?"

Palpatine's body took a few staggering steps forward, his legs lacking coordination, as the Emperor asked, "What duty?"

"I have yet to destroy the Sith."

"I am your friend, Anakin… I have always been," the Sith answered, as he and Anakin struggled to control the body that hosted both of them.

"You were never my friend. You used me for your gain and I was so blind not to see it. But no more. No more. It ends here."

Through his haze of pain, Obi-Wan watched as the staggering, trembling form of Palpatine reached him and knelt by his side.

"Obi-Wan… Master…" he murmured, and it felt so strange to hear that hated voice say his name so gently. "I love you…"

"Me…too…Anakin…never…forget it…my…friend…"

Palpatine's head nodded and his trembling hand reached out to take hold of Obi-Wan's discarded lightsabre.

"What do you want to do!?" the Sith Lord screamed as his body slowly stood up.

"I told you. I am ending this."

Palpatine's hand turned the lightsabre around, pointing the emitter against his chest, just over his heart.

"Noo!" cried Darth Sidious when he realized what Anakin wanted to do. He struggled to regain control of his own body, but Anakin was stronger.

There was a moment of stillness, then Obi-Wan's blue blade sprang to life, piercing Palpatine's body, passing him from chest to back.

Obi-Wan watched as the dead body collapsed near him and then, finally, he released his hold on this life.

He closed his eyes and abandoned himself to the Force's encompassing embrace, his last thought focused on Anakin and his hope to see him again soon.

EPILOGUE

The first thing Obi-Wan saw when he opened his eyes was a star filled sky. He studied it for a moment, watching the unfamiliar constellations as he became aware of other things: the breeze ruffling his hair, the scent of the flowers, the strong tights actually serving as his pillow.

Tights?

Obi-Wan turned his head and saw Anakin's face smile down at him.

"Anakin," he murmured, his voice filled with joy, as he used his arms to push himself up to sitting position.

"Obi-Wan… Master," the younger man answered in the same tone.

They both adjusted their legs so that they were kneeling in front of each other, looking at the other's face, unable to express what they felt with words.

Obi-Wan turned his head to observe the lush vegetation around them.

"Where are we?"

"In the gardens of the temple the Force has recreated for the Jedi that live here. Qui-Gon and the others are waiting outside. They thought I was most suited to be near you when you woke up."

"They thought? Even those who don't want to be near you? Does it mean…?"

Anakin smiled brightly as his eyes shone with his happiness. "Yes, Master. They forgave me. They said that my willingness to sacrifice my eternal life to bring Palpatine down – there was the possibility my essence would be irreparable tangled with his-- redeemed me."

"This is wonderful, Anakin!" Obi-Wan could not resist the impulse. He threw his arms around his friend's back and pulled him into an embrace, feeling thrilled when he felt solid flesh under his hands and against his chest, as Anakin hugged him back.

They separated after a while and they searched each other's eyes. Then they slowly bent their heads and their lips met in a kiss. It was awkward and tentative, but full of tenderness and emotion.

"I love you," Anakin murmured. "I wish to spend my eternity with you. If you want me, of course." he added softly, suddenly unsure.

"You know I want you near me Anakin, but are you sure? Would not you prefer to be with Padmé, now that you have been forgiven? You loved her dearly, and she is young and beautiful, while I am a cranky old man."

Anakin smiled impishly. "You may be cranky, but you are not old. We are pure spirit, Obi-Wan, no matter how solid we look and feel. We perceive each other and ourselves as we remember us. To me you look exactly like the night we joined our souls for the first time. Your hair is thick, auburn, with just the right amount of grey on your temples. Your bearded face is smooth, and the only wrinkles I can see, are near your laughing eyes." He took a deep breath. "You are beautiful, Master."

Obi-Wan blushed—or at least he felt like he was blushing.

"So are you, my friend. So are you."

They kissed again, and Obi-Wan could not help but be slightly surprised by how natural such new intimacy was. It seemed like they had always kissed. But then he shook the thought away. He and Anakin had shared much more intimate moments in the past… they had seen in each other's soul, and no kiss could ever come to compare with it.

They stayed in silence, loosely embracing, for several moments more, simply basking in their new found closeness, then Anakin commented, "I think it is best if we go to meet the others. They are getting impatient."

"The Jedi? Impatient?" Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow.

"You will discover things are not exactly the same here… Qui-Gon cannot wait to tug your braid again – for I am sure he will see you as you were as a Padawan – while Master Windu wants to ask your opinion about what will happen now that the Emperor is dead and the Death Star has been destroyed."

"Really? It has been destroyed?"

"Yes. The Rebel Alliance used the plan stored in Artoo to discover the station weak points and Luke shot the missile that blew that damn thing up," Anakin explained as rose to his feet and reached out with a hand to help Obi-Wan to stand up.

He took the offered hand not because he needed help – his body really felt as if he was twenty years younger – but because he enjoyed touching Anakin.

"We will do more touching when we are alone, Master," Anakin murmured throatily.

"I look forward to it," Obi-Wan replied, his heart speeding up at the idea.

Then, without Obi-Wan letting go of Anakin's hand, they walked together, side by side, to meet the friends who were waiting for them.

THE END


End file.
